Just Love You From A Far
by sayyeol
Summary: [PUBLISH ULANG] Toey hanya remaja biasa yang beruntung dapat memasuki sekolah bergengsi di Thailand. Dan merasakan pengalaman cinta pertamanya yang buruk, Yang hanya bisa mencintai sang kakak kelas dari jauh. BOYSLOVE.OHM PAWAT. TOEY SITTIWAT.YAOI. OHMTOEY
1. Chapter 1

**JUST LOVE YOU FROM A FAR**

 **.**

 **Ohm Pawat X Toey Sittiwat**

 **Boom Krittapak X Peak Peemapol**

 **Nice Vichapol X Aof Sutiwas**

 **Bonne Mannapat X Beam Boonyakorn**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Hurt**

 **Rate : T**

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hanya karena mu aku masih bisa melihat dunia dan hanya karena mu aku masih bisa tersenyum._

 _Walaupun aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dari jauh._

.

.

Toey selalu menyukai semua yang ada pada Ohm, keburukannya pun ia suka. Sebut saja dia gila. Tapi seperti ini lah jatuh cinta. Dulu ia selalu menyepelekan kata-kata Love at the first sight. Tapi sekarang Toey merasakannya.

 _Karma everywhere right._

Dia Ohm Pawat. Lelaki yang selalu ia idam-idamkan. Lelaki yang selalu ia kagumi. Lelaki yang selalu membuat hari-harinya seindah musim semi.

Dia kakak kelas Toey di Assumption College, sekolah bergengsi di Thailand yang hanya anak-anak konglomerat atau anak-anak berbeasiswa seperti Toey yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

Katakanlah ia beruntung.

Toey hanya anak dari pemilik kedai mie dipinggir jalan. Ia tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan P'Ohm yang hidupnya berbanding tebalik dengan Toey. Dia anak pemilik Perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Thailand. Ayahnya selalu dielu-elukan, Karena keberhasilannya yang dapat membangun bisnis yang sukses.

Toey tidak pernah percaya diri bisa mendapatkan cinta P'Ohm. Dia terlalu sempurna untuknya. Ia pasti tidak pantas bersanding dengan Ohm.

 _Tapi bisakah dia berharap lebih?_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Hi! Saya New Author disini. Hehe maaf kalau masih ancur. Mohon bantuannya ya Readers sekalian. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun juga sangat saya nantikan untuk memperlancar Ff buatan saya.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Thank You:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat, Toey pun segera bergegas berangkat menuju sekolah. Sudah 2 hari Toey menjadi Siswa baru di Assumption College. Pastinya bahagia bisa masuk di sekolah bergengsi seperti ini. Dari dulu memang ia sudah bertekad untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa ke sekolah tersebut.

"Oiiii, Pagi Toey." Teriak Peak seraya berlari menyusulku.

Teman seperjuangan Toey saat Masa Orientasi. "Pagi Peak."

Sembari berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi, kami pun berbincang. Walaupun perbincangan mereka di dominasi oleh serentetan cerita dari Peak.

Sesampainya di kelas mereka langsung menuju bangku yang berada di sebelah kanan dekat jendela.

Bangku favorit Toey ketika di kelas, karena posisinya yang strategis menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan, yang membantunya untuk melihat aktifitas pagi kakak kelas yang telah mengjungkir balik dunia Toey.

 _Kakak Kelas itu._

Yang dulunya Toey tidak mengetahui apa itu cinta, sekarang jadi mengerti bahwa cinta bisa seindah ini. Padahal saat itu dia hanya tersenyum karena Toey sudah mengembalikan bola yang jatuh menggelinding ke arahnya. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan beribu kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya disertai degupan kencang jantungnya.

 _Because of your smile, you make my life more beautiful._

Setelah kejadian itu Toey tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak pernah melihatnya bermain di lapangan basket lagi. Dan sampai sekarang Toey juga belum mengetahui siapa namanya, yang ia tahu dia hanya kakak kelasnya. Itu saja.

.

.

"Oii melanmun lagi. Nanti kesambet setan loh, Ngelamunin apa sih?" Ujar Peak sambil menggebrak meja Toey. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk melamun ia sampai melupakan Peak.

"Tidak ada yang ku lamunkan. Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja." Jawab Toey yang seratus persen bohong. Ia tidak pernah memberitahu Peak jika ia menyukai seseorang. Toey tipikal orang yang lebih suka memendam perasaan sendiri.

"Aku tidak percaya. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Peak lagi. Ia lebih memilih membaringkan kepalanya di meja daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Peak. "Yahh yaahh kok tidur sih. Kau kan belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Ishh kau menyebalkan."

Toey masih memikirkan kira-kira siapa nama kakak kelas itu. Berharap lebih tidak apa-apakan. Kita tidak tahu seperti apa takdir kedepannya. Mungkin Toey berjodoh dengannya. HAHA.

 _Maybe?_

.

.

"Toey kau pernah liat anggota-anggota tim basket?" Tanya Peak seraya menguyah sisa roti yang tinggal separuh. Tiga jam pelajaran membuat cacing-cacing diperut meraung-meraung meminta asupan. Dan kantin adalah tujuan yang pas untuk berlabuh. Dan pertanyaan apa tadi. Basket. Yaa sebut saja Toey mengharapkan kakak kelas itu yang akan Peak bicarakan.

"Ya aku pernah menonton mereka saat hari terakhir Masa Orientasi. Kenapa?" Jawab Toey sambil menyeruput susu coklat yang ku pesan.

"Aku juga menonton mereka dari atas tapi cuman sebentar saja. Aku tertarik sama seseorang. Hehe." Kata Peak dengan muka bersemunya. Toey terdiam, tadi dia bilang apa, dia menyukai salah satu pemain basket itu. Tapi jika ia ingat-ingat, banyak yang ikut bermain basket saat itu.

Toey berpikir mungkin Ketua OSIS yang Peak sukai.

 _Semoga._

Apa Toey terdengar egois?

"Laluu lalu selama dua hari ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi bermain basket. Katanya sih dia kena skorsing karena ikut perkelahian di Bar. Orang yang ku suka ternyata sukanya berkelahi, aku sedih Toey. Aku bertekad aku harus bisa mendapatkannya, setelah aku mendapatkannya aku akan merubah sifatnya. Ayoo dukung aku Toey." Toey termenung mendengar semua celotehannya. Selama dua hari tidak pernah melihatnya bermain basket. Terlibat perkelahian di Bar. Dan Peak menyukainnya.

Toey berharap ada kesalahan pada telinganya. Apakah benar itu Kakak Kelas yang ia sukai? Mendadak nafsu makannya hilang. Ia pun bergegas untuk kembali ke kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Lohh Toey kau kenapa? Tidak menghabiskan makanannya dulu. Huh dasar."

.

.

Pikiran Toey berkecamuk. Peak temannya sendiri menyukai seseorang yang ia sukai juga. Ia tidak ingin kakak kelas itu di sukai oleh orang lain. Ia juga tidak ingin nantinya pertemanannya dengan Peak hancur.

 _Egois._

Ya Toey memang egois. Masih banyak lelaki di dunia ini kenapa yang Peak suka harus dia. Toey juga tidak ingin Peak mengetahui jika ia juga menyukai seseorang yang dia sukai. Ia harus bersikap bagaimana?

 _Apa Toey harus diam saja._

Toey sadar ia tidak ada apa-apa nya dengan Peak. Dia Kaya, Populer, Baik, Ramah, Pintar. Sedangkan Toey hanya siswa beruntung yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Jika beasiswanya di cabut ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Toey hanya remaja biasa yang hidupnya tidak sesempurna Peak.

 _Sekali lagi boleh kah Toey berharap lebih?_

.

.

Bingung. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Peak saat ini. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Toey? Apakah Peak salah bicara?

Serentetan pertanyaan yang ada di benak Peak memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Peak kemarin hanya menceritakan tentang Kakak kelas yang disukainya kepada Toey. Tapi kenapa respon yang diberikan Toey begitu terkejut.

 _Apa mungkin Toey juga menyukai P'Ohm?_

"Toey kau kenapa kemarin? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau langsung pergi begitu saja?"Ujar Peak setelah tiba di kelas.

Toey hanya bisa menghela napas, kenapa Peak pagi-pagi harus membahas masalah kemarin. Sudah cukup dengan pikirannya yang tak karuan karena sibuk memikirkan perasaan Peak kepada P'Ohm.

"Aku kemarin ingin ke toilet." Jawab Toey tanpa menoleh kearah Peak.

 _Apa Toey berubah?_

Ia hanya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana setelah tau perasaan Peak yang sesungguhnya. Yah ini memang pertama kalinya terjadi dalam hidup Toey. Ia sudah mengatakan sebelumnya bukan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dan dengan menghela napas Toey berharap bisa menghilangkan beban dipikirannya.

"Toey kau tau minggu depan P'Ohm akan masuk sekolah. Ahh kau tau aku sangat sangat bahagia mendengar berita itu. Aku harus melakukan apa saat P'Ohm kembali turun sekolah, apa aku harus menjadi Secret Admirernya, mengirimi berbagai macam surat,coklat,hadiah untuknya. Apa aku harus melakukan itu Toey?"

apa yang harus Toey lakukan.

Apa Toey harus menghindar dari celotehan tak berujung dari Peak itu. Atau Toey harus diam saja mendengarkan semua cerita Peak. Jika ia seorang Psikopat mungkin detik itu juga Toey akan membunuh Peak.

 _Tapi tenang ia masih waras._

"Heyy Toey kau melamun lagi. Tuhkannn kau itu tidak pernah mendengarkan ceritaku. Kau menyebalkan Toey." Rutuknya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ck Childish sekali.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi Toey bergegas pergi kemanapun asalkan tidak bersama Peak. Menghindari Peak menurutnya ide yang cukup baik untuk melupakan sejenak masalah tersebut.

Perpustakaan tempat terbaik untuk menghindar dari Peak. Tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela adalah tempat pilihan Toey untuk bersantai. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu seraya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Menghilangkan sejenak semua pikiran yang hinggap tentang Peak dan juga P'Ohm. Ia sempat terpikir untuk berhenti menyukai P'Ohm.

 _Kalah sebelum berperang._

Serangkaian kata yang sangat pas diberikan untuk Toey. Sebut saja ia pecundang. Hanya karena Peak yang juga menyukai P'Ohm ia sudah akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Jangan ngelamun di tempat sepi."

Hah apa Toey sudah gila sampai dapat mendengar suara setan datar yang berada di perpustakan ini.

"Hey apa kau tidak mendengarku?." Ujar sang pelaku yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Toey. Tapi tidak ada di dunia ini setan setampan dia. Tapi tunggu sepertinya Toey mengenal wajahnya. Bukankah dia Ketua OSIS.

Boom Krittapak.

Astaga bisa-bisanya Toey mengira dia setan.

Boom pun menggeser kursi untuk dapat duduk dihadapan Toey. "Aku kira kau sudah kerasukan setan perpus tadi." Toey langsung menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak kok P'Boom." Jawab Toey seraya mengutak atik handphonenya. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang semua orang jika berhadapan dengan Sang Ketua OSIS akan segugup ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir P'Boom memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Bibirnya, matanya, alisnya benar-benar perpaduan yang sangat pas.

Mungkin saat menciptakan P'Boom Tuhan sedang dilingkupi perasaan gembira.

TRINGG!

Kenapa bel masuk harus berbunyi sekarang, padahal Toey ingin berlama-lama di perpustakaan. Selain ingin menghindar dari rentetan cerita dari Peak, dia juga ingin berlama-lama duduk diam di perpustakaan ditemani P'Boom.

"P'Boom tidak kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Toey seraya berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Nanti saja."

"Eum kalau begitu aku duluan P'Boom" Ujar Toey seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Dalam hati ia memohon semoga nanti Peak tidak akan membahas tentang P'Ohm lagi.

.

.

Senin pun tiba. Saat nya Sang Penguasa sekolah memunculkan batang hidungnya yang selama ini harus terkurung di Mansion Keluarga Pawat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Yapp Ohm Pawat Sang Berandalan Sekolah.

BRAKKK

Suara pintu kelas yang terbuka dengan kasar oleh Sang Penguasa, yang berhasil mengalihkan semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Tidak menghiraukan semua pandangan itu Ohm pun langsung menuju bangkunya dan segera menelungkupkan badan ke meja untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

 _Benar-benar kurang ajar._

"HEY KAU BOCAH KURANG AJAR APA KURANG HUKUMAN SKORSINGMU HAH. DIHARI PERTAMA SUDAH BUAT KERIBUTAN DI KELAS. JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAU ANAK PENGUSAHA TERKENAL KAU BISA SEENAKNYA DI SEKOLAH INI." Bentak Sang Guru tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"KAU MENGGANGGU WAKTU TIDURKU GURU SIALAN." Balas Ohm dengan mengebrak meja kelas sehingga menimbulkan suara bising.

"KELUAR KAU DARI KELAS INI." Ujar Sang guru seraya menunjuk pintu kelas."Dengan senang hati." Jawab Ohm sambil menendang kursi siswa dan menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar.

Seperti itulah Ohm. Kakak kelas yang disukai Toey dan Peak. Lelaki kurang ajar yang begitu santainya menjawab dengan senang hati ketika dikeluarkan dari kelas. Kurang Brengsek apalagi dia. Tapi kenapa Lelaki seperti itu Toey dan Peak bisa suka. Apa memang karena senyum mematikannya yang dapat membuat semua Uke ataupun Perempuan di Assumption College dapat langsung terpikat olehnya.

 _Benar-benar luar biasa._

 **T.B.C**

 **YOSH! Author newbie disini.**

 **Sawadde Semuanya..**

 **Publish ulang nih hehe^^ untuk ngerombak ulang aja hehe..**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yang membangun. Oyaa untuk my friend semoga suka yahh ini udah kupanjangin lohh. Ohm nya udah aku munculin lohh. Boom jugaa. Thanks juga udah bantu ngebentuk karakter-karakter mereka semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakanmu. Thank to you Yanggg MUMUMU :***

 **Terima kasih juga yang udah Follow dan Favorite. Dan yang udah Review sebelum Publish Ulang**

 **Selamat menikmati. Semoga tidak ancur yaa...  
**

 **Dont forget to Review guys..**

 **Thank You :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Suasana kantin yang begitu sesak tidak menyulutkan empat sekawan ini untuk mengantri makanan, Selama empat jam lebih menghabiskan waktu di kelas bersama guru killer. Toey, Beam, Aof dan Peak pun betah berlama-lama demi mengisi energi mereka yang sudah terkuras habis.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan mereka pun memilih menempati meja di sudut kantin yang masih kosong.

"Kalian tadi mendengar berita P'Ohm dan P'Nice berkelahi?" Tanya Beam dengan antusias.

"Yahh aku dengar katanya hanya karena P'Nice yang tidak sengaja melempar bola voli tepat mengenai kepala P'Ohm yang menyebabkan mereka kelai." Jawab Peak tidak kalah antusiasnya.

Toey dan Aof hanya menjadi pendegar setia mereka berdua. Toey memang tidak se aktif Peak yang selalu mendapatkan semua berita-berita terbaru tentang P'Ohm.

"Huftt aku kasian sekali sama P'Ohm mukanya jadi babak belur lagi. Wajah tampannya menjadi ketutup lebam." Keluh Peak yang membuat Toey hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Aof yang mengetahui perubahan dari Toey pun segera mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. "Eum kalian sudah mengumpulkan tugas bahasa inggris?"

Yapp Aof memang sudah mengetahui perasaan Toey kepada P'Ohm.

.

.

"Toey mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan." Tanya Aof seraya berjalan menuju bangku Toey. Ia pun tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati, sudah lama sekali aku tidak keperpus."

"Kau tidak ingin mampir ke lapangan basket dulu, pangeran mu sedang bermain tuhh." Aof menyeringai, menggoda Toey adalah hal kesukaannya. Toey pun tertawa. "Apaan sih, tujuan kita kan ke perpustakaan bukannya ke lapangan." Bantah Toey seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

"Serius tidak mau melihatnya." Goda Aof semakin menjadi. Toey pun memilih meninggalkan Aof dengan berlari kencang menuju perpustakaan.

BRUKKK

"Uhh Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Toey membungkuk meminta maaf, dalam hati Toey menggerutu kesal kalau Aof tidak menggodanya habis-habisan, dia tidak akan berlari dan berakhir menambrak seseorang seperti ini.

"Lain kali kalau berlari lihat ke depan jangan menunduk." Ujarnya seraya berdiri dan membersihkan debu di celananya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa? eh P'Nice sedang apa?" Tanya Aof sambil mengatur napas akibat mengejar Toey yang berlari.

"Ini temanmu berlari sambil menunduk dan menabrakku." Ucap Nice santai seraya berlalu.

"Oyaa lain kali hati-hati... Nong Toey."

Apa tadi Nong Toey? P'Nice mengetahui namanya. Tapi darimana, ah yaa dia melupakan nama dibajunya. Mungkin P'Nice tadi sempat membaca namanya saat bertabrakan.

"Oiii ayoo kita ke perpus."

.

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Toey bergegas merapikan peralatan tulisnya , dia ingin cepat pulang membantu ayah dan ibunya menyiapkan keperluan jualan mereka. Perjalanan dari sekolah menuju rumahnya tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama. Jadi demi mengirit uang saku Toey pun memilih berjalan kaki.

"Ibu aku pulang." Ucap Toey kemudian melepaskan sepatunya.

"Kau bisa membantu ibu mengangkat barang-barang ini ke kedai, Ayah mu sedang ada urusan." Ujar Ibu Toey yang sibuk menyiapkan keperluan jualan.

"Ay ay Captain." Toey tersenyum dan langsung mengangkat semua barang-barang menuju ke kedai. Kalau dipikir-pikir ibunya ini adalah wanita hebat. Dari pagi sampai malam beliau tidak ada habisnya bergerak. Menyiapkan keperluan untuk berjualan, dilanjut dengan beliau yang ikut mengangkati sampai ke kedai, lalu berjualan sampai tengah malam.

Toey sebenarnya ingin membantu ibunya berjualan, tetapi ibunya selalu menolak dengan alasan Toey besok harus sekolah atau Toey harus mengerjakan tugas. Ibunya benar-benar tidak ingin anaknya ikut banting tulang dalam menopang ekonomi keluarga mereka yang pas-pasan.

Ibu Toey hanya ingin anaknya fokus ke sekolahnya saja, lalu menjadi sukses. Hanya itu yang ibunya harapkan.

Toey harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih kepada ibunya, kepada ayahnya juga.

"Hey melamun lagi." Boom tersenyum sambil menyenggol bahu Toey. Ia bingung kenapa Ketua OSIS ini bisa disini.

"Loh kenapa P'Boom bisa disini?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu melamun lagi, kau ini kenapa suka sekali melamun sih?" Boom yang gemas pun mengusak-usak surai Toey. Ia hanya bisa menunduk malu, baru kali ini rambutnya di pegang oleh orang lain selain Orangtuanya.

"A-Aku t-tidak melamun kok, aku hanya sedang berpikir." Sial kenapa Toey menjadi gugup seperti ini. Boom pun tertawa mendengar Toey yang menjadi gugup. "Sini kubantu mengangkati barng-barangnya." Toey semakin bingung.

"Ehh tidak usah P'Boom nanti merepotkan, biar aku sa—" Boom pun langsung mengambil alih barang yang ada di tangan Toey."Aku tidak keberatan juga kok. Ini mau diantar kemana?"

"K-Kedai di depan gang sana."

Boom melenggang pergi menuju kedai yang di tunjuk Toey. Ia pun bergegas kembali ke rumah mengambil barang yang masih tersisa.

"Eum terima kasih P'Boom sudah membantu ku tadi, ini sebagai tanda terima kasih ku" Toey tersenyum sembari meletakkan mie buatan ibunya di hadapan Boom.

"Aku tidak meminta tanda terima kasih Toey." Boom pun menyingkirkan mie nya kembali kepada Toey. "Tidak apa P'Boom, untuk menganjal perut ini juga sudah jam makan malam." Betul juga kata Toey, selama membantu Toey tadi Boom tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah malam.

"Terima kasih."

"Ya sama-sama P'Boom."

Di balik sifatnya yang dingin ternyata dia sangat suka menolong sesama. Dia memang pantas menjadi Ketua OSIS.

.

.

"Toey... Toey... ayo kita ke lapangan basket menonton pertandingan melawan tim basket sekolah sebelah." Beam seraya menarik lengan Toey menuju lapangan basket. Mereka segera berlari menuju Peak dan Aof yang sudah berada di bangku penonton paling depan.

"Hey Toey kukira kau tidak ingin menonton pertandingan ini." Aof menyeringai, Toey pun langsung menyenggol Aof. Menurut Toey omongan Aof tadi seperti menggodanya apalagi di tambah seringaiannya tadi.

"Aku duduk disini boleh." Nice tersenyum seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Toey. Ia pun jadi teringat kejadian kemarin, yang membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah. "Eum P'Nice, maaf yang soal kemarin."

"Tidak masalah."

Sebenarnya Toey sedikit bosan dengan pertandingan ini. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai olahraga, ia lebih memilih membaca buku berjam-jam di perpustakaan, daripada harus menonton sekumpulan lelaki yang sedang memperebutkan bola orange itu untuk di masukkan ke dalam ring.

Pritttttt

Peluit panjang pertanda berakhirnya permainan akhirnya berbunyi yang di menangkan oleh Tim Assumption College. Memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi keunggulan dari tim ini, karena adanya Sang Kapten yang sangat mempengaruhi tim nya. P'Ohm.

Dia memang berandalan, tapi prestasinya di bidang non akademik selalu memukau. Dia selalu bisa membawa Tim basketnya menuju perlombaan-perlombaan tingkat tinggi dan melawan tim terkuat sekalipun. Memang sangat di sayangkan dengan sifatnya yang brengsek itu.

"P'OHM KAU MEMANG HEBAT. KAU SANGAT KEREN TADI. WUUUU." Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Peak pelakunya. Memang bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Peak ini menyukai P'Ohm, seantero sekolah sudah mengetahuinya. Dan mereka juga sudah biasa dengan tingkah laku Peak yang seperti tadi.

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin seperti Peak yang bisa mengumbar-umbarkan perasaannya. Tapi ia kurang percaya diri, jadi Toey hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggu keajaiban datang kepadanya.

Ohm yang di teriaki seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Temanmu itu memalukan sekali yah. Teriak-teriak seperti di pasar ikan. Kalau suka ya langsung bilang sudah tahu Ohm itu Playboy malah di kodein terus." Toey hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan P'Nice.

"Hahaha dia memang seperti itu." Ujar Toey sambil menatap lapangan yang masih di penuhi oleh pemain, matanya pun tidak sengaja menatap P'Ohm yang ternyata sedang melihat ke arahnya juga. Selama beberapa detik ini Toey tidak berkedip sama sekali.

P'Ohm tersenyum sambil menatapku.

Jika bisa Toey berteriak sekarang, dia akan melakukannya. Senyuman itu masih sama saat dia pertama kali tersenyum pada Toey.

 _Tapi tunggu ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan?  
_

 **TBC**

 **Sawadde semuanya...**

 **Yoshh Chapter 3 semoga memuaskan kalian yaaa. Semoga juga gak hancur. Yang sudah Review, Follow, Favorite, Aku sangat -sangat berterima kasih... Thank Youuuuu :*:*. Yang tetap sabar nungguin ini lanjut juga terima kasih :*:***

 **Saran dan kritik dari kalian selalu aku terima dengan baik, karena dengan adanya saran dan kritik akan menjadi vitamin bagi ff ff ku. Okayyy...**

 **Dont forget to review or follow of favorite. Hehe :D**

 **Thank You :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Seperti mendapatkan kupon makan gratis selama setahun, Toey benar-benar senang sekali. Walaupun hanya beberapa detik mereka bertatapan, tetapi itu menaruh efek yang sangat keras kepada Toey. Ia sampai tidak fokus di kelas,sampai jam pulangan ia tetap memikirkannya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menyapa semua orang yang dia lewati sekarang ini.

Ahh Toey tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Dia pun dengan cekatan membantu Ibunya mengangkati barang-barang ke kedai. Hanya karena senyuman beberapa detik dapat mengubah Toey menjadi sebahagia ini.

 _Luar biasa._

"Ibu lihat hari ini kau kelihatan senang sekali, bertemu sang pujaan hati ya" Ujar Ibu Toey menggodanya. Toey hanya tersipu malu, Ibunya ini memang selalu bisa menebak suasana hati Toey.

"Apa sih bu." Toey hanya bisa membantah, dia terlalu malu untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada sang ibu.

"Hahaha anak ibu sedang jatuh cinta ya."

Toey pun hanya bisa tersenyum tidak jelas di hadapan ibunya.

.

.

Toey bergegas berangkat menuju ke sekolahnya. Hari ini Thailand sedang di lingkupi oleh cuaca yang sangat cerah.

"Berita hari ini sangat mengejutkan."

"Iya aku saja kaget mendengar berita ini."

Perbincangan siswa siswi di koridor tidak luput terdengar oleh telinga Toey. Jika mereka sudah ramai membicarakan sesuatu seperti ini berarti beritanya memang sangat mengejutkan. Tapi apa? Apakah P'Ohm berkelahi lagi?

Hanya karena berkelahi tidak mungkin mereka menjadi seheboh ini.

"Toey kau sudah mengetahui berita ini?" Tanya Aof seusai berlari mengejar Toey. "Tidak tahu. Memangnya ada apa?" Toey pun menjawab seraya kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya dan Aof.

"P'Ohm dan Peak resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tadi malam."

 _Seperti diterbangkan ke langit lalu di hempaskan begitu saja ke tanah.  
_

Itulah yang Toey rasakan.

Kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Perasaan Toey saat ini sudah tidak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata. Baru kemarin ia merasa bahagia karena P'Ohm, tetapi sekarang ia sudah di hadapkan oleh berita seperti ini.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi tadi malam P'Ohm menghubungi Peak dan mengajaknya kencan. Toey aku tau kau sangat terkejut karena berita ini. Ini memang menyakitkan."

Pertahanannya pun runtuh ia menangis. Ia tidak habis pikir ternyata hanya karena cinta bisa semenyakitkan ini. Ia kalah sebelum melakukan perlawanan. Toey diam seribu bahasa, bibirnya kelu. P'Ohm nya sudah menjadi milik Peak.

"Toey kau baik?" Aof sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Toey sekarang ini. Ia mengerti keadaan Toey sekarang ini, jika Aof berada di posisi Toey saat ini, dia pasti juga akan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku ingin sendiri Aof."

Toey segera berlari menuju kelasnya, menelungkupkan badannya ke meja, dan menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia amat sangat mencintai Ohm. Ohm adalah orang yang telah membuat dunianya berubah, tetapi mengapa akhirnya harus seperti ini.

Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Ohm. Ia tak berhak untuk marah.

 _Tapi bolehkah Toey tetap menyimpan perasaan ini selamanya._

KRINGGGG

Bel masukan berbunyi. Toey segera menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Aof yang melihat mata sembab Toey pun semakin merasa khawatir, Aof merasa kasian dengan Toey yang harus menjalani perjalanan cinta pertamanya yang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Ada pengumuman yang akan saya sampaikan." Sang guru langsung membagikan selembaran berisi pengumuman kepada murid-muridnya.

"Selembaran itu berisi tentang kegiatan Study Tour yang akan di adakan 2 minggu yang akan datang. Jadi anak-anakku bersiap-siaplah untuk berlibur." Ujar sang guru yang disambut meriah oleh teriakan-teriakan bahagia semua murid.

"Yeayy… pokoknya kita disana harus puas-puasin berlibur. Tidak boleh ada yang terlewatkan." Peak antusias. "Yapp betul sekali. Hal seperti ini memang yang paling menyenangkan." Beam pun tidak kalah antusias.

"Eum sepertinya aku tidak ikut." Toey menunduk sambil memandang kertas selembaran itu. Perjalanan ini pasti memerlukan uang, sedangkan dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya hanya demi kesenangannya.

"Kenapa Toey? Kegiatan sekolah seperti ini sangat sayang dilewatkan" Ujar Aof merasa sedih jika Toey tidak mengikuti pariwisata ini.

"Aku tidak bisa Aof, pasti nanti banyak biaya yang akan dikeluarkan ." Toey sedih. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengikuti Study tour ini.

"Aku bisa membantumu Toey, bukannya aku sombong. Benar kata Aof kegiatan ini sangat sayang di lewatkan. Kita semua pergi tapi jika nanti tidak ada kau, itu tidak seru Toey." Ujar Peak.

Toey tidak tahan, Peak sangat baik padanya. Dia memang tahu semua tentang Toey karena hanya Peak yang bisa mengerti kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Toey semakin merasa buruk,orang sebaik Peak ini adalah saingannya dalam memperebutkan hati P'Ohm.

Toey sudah bertekad mulai saat ini dia akan belajar merelakan Ohm untuk Peak. Asalkan Peak bahagia dia juga akan bahagia.

"Kau mau kan ikut kegiatan ini kan?" Aof bertanya yang di balas anggukan kecil oleh Toey.

"Aku akan menggantinya Peak."

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan Toey" _._

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh siswa siswi Assumption College pun akhirnya datang. Study Tour akan diadakan di Phuket sebuah tempat wisata di Thailand yang sangat terkenal. Banyak kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya.

"Ayo kita ke berenang." Teriak Beam kemudian berlari menuju pantai. Toey sangat senang sekali akhirnya ia bisa mengunjungi tempat ini. Walaupun ia lahir di Thailand, ia tidak pernah mengunjungi Phuket.

"Aof.. Toey.. Aku ke hotel duluan ya, P'Ohm memanggilku." Peak tersenyum seraya berlalu.

Toey tersenyum getir, tekadnya sudah bulat ia akan melupakan Ohm.

"Toey tidak usah di pikirkan." Bisik Aof dengan salah satu tangannya merangkul Toey. Toey hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai respon.

"Hey kalian tidak berenang eoh." P'Nice tersenyum seraya duduk di samping Aof, dia datang bersama P'Boom yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Toey dan P'Bonne yang langsung menyusul Beam yang sedang bermain air.

Bonne ini sangat suka sekali menjahili Beam di sekolah, dan Beam sangat tidak suka itu. Menurut Beam, Bonne itu sangat mengganggu hidupnya. Hari-hari Beam tidak pernah tenang selalu saja ada gangguan dari Bonne.

Dan sebentar lagi pasti ada teriakan kencang yang memekakkan teling—

"DASAR BONNE MENYEBALKAN. AKU MEMBENCIMUUU." Yap teriakan Beam yang sudah tentu karena Bonne telah mengganggunya.

Kalian pasti kesal kan ketika sedang seru-serunya bermain air di pantai, tiba-tiba diganggu dengan cara di dorong yang menyebabkan kau tercebur. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Beam saat ini, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Bonne suka sekali mengganggu hidupnya.

"Aku mau kembali ke hotel." Beam marah. Ia pun segera berlari ke hotel, ia sudah tidak ingin bermain air lagi. Mood nya hancur hanya karena Bonne.

Well, seperti itulah kisah Bonne dan Beam.

Mereka memang seperti Tom and Jerry yang tidak pernah akur. Bonne juga tidak pernah kapok jika Beam sudah memakai kekerasan untuk melawannya. Baginya Beam yang sedang marah adalah suatu pemandangan yang sangat lucu baginya.

"Kau tidak mengikuti jejak temanmu?" Tanya Nice seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke Aof.

"Aku masih ingin menikmati angin pantai." Aof tersenyum menikmati sejuknya semilir pantai.

Toey hanya menatap sendu ombak pantai, ia merasa menyesal menerima ajakan teman-temannya. Lebih baik ia membantu ibunya berjualan di kedai.

PUKK

Boom yang melihat Toey melanmun pun segera menepuk pundak Toey. "Hey kau melamun lagi. Kenapa kau suka sekali melamun? Kau ingin menyangkal kalau kau sedang berpikir."

"A-a-anu." Sial kenapa Toey harus segugup ini.

"Ketahuan kau."

Toey hanya membiarkan Boom, yang secara tidak langsung ia mengakui bahwa Toey memang sering melamun.

"Liburan itu intinya bersenang-senang melupakan semua beban-beban mu sementara, jadi bersenang-senanglah Toey." Toey hanya mengangguk mendengarkan omongan Boom, tapi apakah ia bisa bersenang-senang jika Ohm dan Peak nanti akan muncul dihadapannya bersama kemesraan yang akan mereka bawa.

 _Merelakan seseorang tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bukan._

.

.

Suasana makan malam yang ramai disertai iringan beberapa musik membuat siswa siswi Assumption College menjadi semakin bahagia. Dan disinilah Ohm berkumpul dengan teman-teman gengnya.

"Ohm katanya kau ingin memperkenalkan pacar barumu itu." Tanya salah satu temannya Fluke diserta seringaian menggodanya. Ohm tersenyum, dia memang ingin memperkenalkan kekasihnya tersebut, hanya saja Peak belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar." Ohm meneguk minumannya seraya matanya berpencar mencari keberadaan Peak.

"P'Ohm maafkan aku terlambat datang." Peak berlari menghampiri Ohm dengan nafas tersenggal karena berlari.

Ohm hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah, dan perkenalkan mereka semua adalah teman- temanku. Fluke, Kavin, Tee, dan Film. Kenalkan dia Peak, kekasihku." Ujar Ohm seraya mengecup pelipis Peak dengan lembut.

Peak hanya bisa tersipu malu. Toey yang dari jauh melihat interaksi antara P'Ohm dan Peak hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia ingin sekali berada di posisi Peak saat ini.

Toey segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia tidak sengaja bersitatap dengan Ohm. Perasaan ini, ia sangat merindukannya. Jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat disertai ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Entah apa yang Ohm bicarakan kepada teman-temannya tetapi setelah itu Ohm terlihat menggenggam erat tangan Peak dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Hanya karena besarnya rasa penasaran pada diri Toey, ia pun segera mengikuti perginya Ohm dan Peak.

Lorong-lorong hotel mereka lewati, dan yang terjadi setelahnya sangat mengejutkan Toey. Ohm dan Peak terlihat saling menyatukan bibir mereka dengan tubuh Ohm yang menghimpit Peak ke dinding lorong hotel.

Ia sungguh menyesal telah mengikuti rasa penasarannya ini.

Toey menangis dalam diam, pikiran sangat berkecamuk. Sebelum ia merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya yang membuatnya berada di pelukan pelaku sang penarikan tadi.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang."

P'Boom. Kenapa hanya P'Boom yang mengerti semua yang sedang Toey rasakan sekarang ini? Kenapa harus P'Boom yang memberikan pelukan seperti ini ketika dirinya terpuruk? Kenapa bukan P'Ohm yang berada di posisi P'Boom saat ini?

Toey semakin terisak keras mengingat semua yang pernah Boom lakukan kepadanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Di lorong hotel Toey menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Boom, sedangkan Peak dengan bahagia menerima sebuah ciuman memabukkan yang Ohm berikan.

 _Sungguh menyakitkan._

.

.

"Toey tadi malam kau kenapa? Aku melihatmu sedang di peluk P'Boom." Tanya Peak, perlahan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Toey.

Toey hanya terdiam membeku, matanya langsung memanas ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Lelaki dihadapannya inilah orang yang telah berciuman dengan Ohmnya. Toey merasa ia harus menghindar dari Peak, tapi terlambat air matanya sudah keluar dengan derasnya.

Ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar hotel daripada harus menangis di hadapan Peak.

"Toey kau kenapa?" Peak berusaha mengejar Toey sebelum tangannya di tarik oleh Boom. "Biarkan dia sendiri." Peak yang kesal segera menyentak kasar tangan Boom yang mencekalnya.

"Aku ingin menemuinya P'Boom. Kau jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain."

"Dia hanya ingin sendiri, dan tidak ingin di ganggu terutama oleh kau. Mengerti."

"Apa maksudmu hah? Toey temanku kenapa dia tidak ingin aku menemuinya."

"Kau bodoh. Hanya karena Ohm sudah menjadi kekasihmu, kau melupakan semua teman-temanmu. Kau seperti manusia yang lupa daratan. Sampai kau tidak sadar bahwa kau telah menyakiti hati seorang temanmu yang juga mencintai kekasihmu itu."

Boom menghela nafas panjang. "Memang ini tidak sepenuhnya salah mu, tapi seharusnya kau menyadari keadaan sekitarmu. Toey tipikal orang yang tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang sepertimu. Kau temannya dari awal MOS seharusnya kau bisa mengerti dia. Dia menangis menceritakan semuanya, dia bahkan sudah merelakan Ohm kepadamu"

Peak terdiam membisu mendengar serentetan cerita dari P'Boom.

Jadi Toey juga menyukai Ohm, dan dia tidak menyadari itu sama sekali. Peak tidak pernah menduga diamnya Toey ternyata diam menutupi semua kenyataan ini. Pantas kah ia disebut teman?

Berarti kejadian Toey yang langsung berlari dulu saat Peak menceritakan Ohm kepadanya itu semua memang karena Toey menyukai Ohm. Peak merutuki dirinya yang sangat tidak peka ini.

"Temui Toey nanti dan jelaskan semuanya." Boom tersenyum, yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Peak. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan senyuman yang di berikan Boom kepadanya tadi.

Déjà vu. Peak merasa dia pernah melihat senyuman itu sebelumnya.

Peak memilih untuk pergi menemui kekasihnya.

Peak yang telah sampai di kamar Ohm tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman Ohm.

"Ohm sudah berhasil melakukan tantangannya berarti kau harus menyerahkan mobil kesayanganmu itu Fluke." Ujar Tee seraya mematikan rokoknya.

"Kita tunggu sampai Ohm bisa meniduri Peak terlebih dahulu." Fluke berucap dengan seringaian mematikannya.

Jadi Peak hanya di jadikan bahan taruhan Ohm dan teman-temannya. Memang benar kata Boom dia benar-benar bodoh. Ia hanya dipermainkan oleh Ohm demi mendapatkan hadiah dari temannya itu.

 _Dasar Brengsek._

"Oh kau disini?" Ohm tersenyum kemudian mendekati Peak untuk memeluknya. Peak yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menepis kasar tangan Ohm yang ingin menyentuhnya.

PLAKK

Tamparan keras menyakitkan yang tidak setara dengan apa yang di alami Peak sekarang ini. Andai saja kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi. Peak saat ini pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

"BAJINGAN KAU." Teriak Peak lantang yang dibalas kekehan oleh Ohm.

 _Memang dasarnya Brengsek ya tetap akan brengsek._

.

.

Peak tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sudah ia tabraki. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tempatnya mengadu hanyalah Aof, Beam dan Toey. Mengingat nama Toey ia semakin merasa bersalah, Peak tidak menyangka ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini kepada temannya sendiri.

BRAKKK

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya langsung mengalihkan atensi pada sang pelaku. Peak Sang pelaku yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu langsung berlari ke pelukan Toey.

"Maafkan aku Toey _Hiks_ Maafkan aku.. Aku salah Toey, semua yang aku lakukan sangat menyakiti hatimu. Aku bukan teman yang baik _Hiks._ Maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari semuanya _Hiks._ "

"A-Aku.. Aku tidak apa-apa Peak. Jangan menangis."

"Maafkan aku _Hiks_. Toey maafkan aku."

Toey menangis, Aof dan Beam ikut menangis. Semua kenyataan ini sudah terungkap, Peak yang datang dengan tangisannya sudah dapat mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Aku mohon berhentilah mencintai P'Ohm, dia lelaki brengsek yang tidak pantas untukmu Toey. Cukup aku yang merasakannya."

Toey semakin menangis menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Ohm, rasa cinta ini sudah sangat melekat di hatinya. Bagaimanapun caranya rasa cinta yang Toey miliki kepada Ohm tetap tidak akan berubah.

"Maafkan semua kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan Toey, Aof, Beam."

"Kita jadikan ini sebuah pelajaran Peak." Toey semakin memeluk erat tubuh Peak.

Rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan perlahan-lahan hilang, mereka sepakat untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi di Phuket ini. Mereka sepakat untuk saling terbuka satu sama lain.

 _Kenyataannya sebuah hubungan yang paling indah hanyalah persahabatan._

 **TBC**

 **Sawadde...**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa... Semoga tidak hancur...**

 **Thanks yang udah follow, favorite, dan review.**

 **kritik dan saran dari kalian selalu aku terima dengan baik.**

 **Dont forget to review kawans..**

 **Thank You :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Ohm sering sekali memikirkan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selalu tidak sengaja bersitatap dengannya. Entah mengapa senyuman itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di dalam ingatannya. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai lelaki itu, Ohm adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta.

Ia memang brengsek, tapi itu hanyalah tameng untuk menutupi dirinya yang memiliki trauma dalam sebuah hal yang bernama cinta. Ia lebih menyukai mempermainkan perasaan seseorang daripada harus mengejar seseorang demi cinta.

Ohm tidak pernah percaya dengan semua kalimat yang dibumbui oleh kata cinta. Ia muak dengan semua pernyataan cinta yang terlontar dari mulut mulut pembual di luaran sana.

Sebut saja Ohm sudah mati rasa dengan cinta.

Ia terlalu sakit hati oleh apa yang dulu dilakukan ayahnya kepada mendiang ibunya. Ohm kecil selalu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri semua tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Ibunya selalu meronta kesakitan tetapi ayahnya menulikan telinga dan tetap terus menghajar ibunya.

Ohm kecil hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat semua kejadian itu.

Dan waktu yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidup Ohm tiba. Ketika ibunya meninggalkannya, wajah cantik ibunya adalah hal terakhir yang selalu Ohm kenang dalam hidupnya.

Karena masa lalunya itu, ia tidak pernah lagi mengenal cinta. Menurutnya cinta hanya sekedar permainan kata yang akhirnya akan tersakiti juga, seperti kisah kelam ibunya.

Semenjak ibunya meninggal hidup Ohm berubah drastis, ayahnya semakin menjadi. Ohm menjadi brengsek karena ayahnya. Ohm menjadi pembangkang karena ayahnya. Semua hal buruk yang menimpanya semua karena ayahnya.

Ohm sudah kebal dengan semua caci maki ayahnya. Ohm sudah kebal dengan semua pukulan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

Ohm hanyalah lelaki brengsek dengan hati yang sangat rapuh.

"Pagi P'Ohm."

"Selamat Pagi P'Ohm, semoga hari-harimu indah."

Ohm tetap berlalu tanpa harus repot membalas sapaan tersebut. Menurutnya membalas sapaan mereka –fansnya hanya akan membuang waktunya saja.

Memasuki kelas lalu melanjutkan waktu tidurnya yang tertunda. Sebuah aktivitas yang selalu ia lakukan di setiap pagi.

Malam hari Ohm selalu pergi ke Club malam untuk sekedar berminum minum atau hanya menghilangkan rasa bosannya dirumah. Walaupun Ohm brengsek tidak pernah sekalipun ia meniduri wanita-wanita jalang diluaran sana hanya untuk sekedar _one night stand_.

Ohm masih termasuk anak yang menjauhi sex bebas.

"Ohm nanti malam ada balapan di pinggiran kota, kau mau ikut." Ucap Film memberitahu.

"Ya tentu." Balas Ohm yakin.

Balapan.

Kegiatan yang tidak bisa lepas dari Ohm, walaupun resiko yang diterima seorang pembalap illegal sangat fatal, ia akan terus ikut balapan. Menurutnya dengan memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan penuh dapat membuat semua penat yang ada menjadi hilang.

.

.

"Ayo bermain basket Ohm." Teriak Fluke kemudian berlari menuju lapangan. Ohm segera menyusul Fluke untuk ikut bermain Basket di lapangan.

Kavin yang mengetahui keberadaan Ohm dilapangan langsung mengoper bola kepada Ohm, Ia dengan baik menerima operan itu. Ohm segera berlari seraya men _dribble_ bola dan langsung men _shoot_ nya memasuki ring.

Tepuk tangan meriah Ohm dapatkan dari semua siswa siswi yang menonton mereka di pinggir lapangan.

Ia hanya dapat tersenyum seraya melihat sekeliling lapangan, Ohm dapat melihat lelaki itu. Lelaki yang tidak pernah hilang dari pikirannya, lelaki yang selalu membayanginya.

Ohm merasakan desiran aneh di jantungnya ketika melihat kembali senyum itu.

Ia tidak mungkin menyukai lelaki itu.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, semua murid bergegas menuju ke kantin mengisi perut mereka yang meraung raung meminta makanan. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Toey lebih memilih menuju ke perpustakaan. Ia lebih memilih memakan bekal yang ia bawa disana.

Seraya menikmati bekalnya, pandangan Toey tidak pernah lepas dari lapangan. Semua gerak gerik yang di lakukan lelaki itu tidak pernah luput dari penglihatannya sekalipun.

Mendribble bola.

Menshoot bola.

Dan tersenyum.

Toey benar benar menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak tidak karuan. Ohm selalu bisa membuat hari harinya menjadi lebih indah.

Sebrengsek apapun kelakuan yang Ohm miliki itu tidak membuat Toey berhenti mencintai lelaki tersebut.

 _Ya Toey sudah cinta mati dengan Ohm._

"Hai Toey…" Nice tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Toey.

"Hai P'Nice." Balas Toey seraya membenahi kotak bekalnya. Ia kembali melihat keadaan lapangan yang ternyata sudah sepi. Toey berpikir mungkin mereka menuju ke kantin.

"Melihat apa?" Toey langsung menggeleng sebagai respon. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu secara langsung kalau ia sedang melihat P'Ohm yang sedang bermain basket tadi.

Nice berdehem pelan, ia bingung harus membicarakan topik apalagi. Baru kali ini dia mengalami suasana canggung seperti ini.

Toey yang merasakan suasana canggung ini segera memecah keheningan.

"Eumm P'Nice tidak istirahat?"

"Sudah tadi. Kau membawa bekal?" Toey membalas anggukan pelan. "Setiap hari?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya setiap hari, untuk menghemat uang saku."

Hening. Mereka bingung ingin membicarakan apa lagi. Nice yang biasanya tidak pernah kehilangan topik pembicaraan sekarang bisa menjadi secanggung ini.

"Eumm Toey ayo.. nanti pulang… bersama." Toey hanya dapat menoleh kearah Nice dengan bingung.

P'Nice mengajaknya pulang bersama?

"Euumm—"

"Tidak ada penolakan, nanti aku tunggu di gerbang." Dengan cepat Nice menyela ucapang Toey kemudian berlari pergi untuk kembali ke kelas.

Ada apa dengan P'Nice ini, ia belum sempat berpendapat sudah di sela begitu saja.

.

.

KRINGGGG

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua siswa siswi Assumption College langsung memenuhi gerbang sekolah untuk segera pulang menuju rumah mereka masing masing. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang masih betah berlama lama di sekolah.

Toey segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, sudah 15 menit dari jam pulangan ia tidak ingin membuat P'Nice lebih lama lagi menunggu.

"Hoshh… Hoshh.. Hoshh.. P'Nice maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu, tadi aku harus piket dulu." Nice tersenyum seraya mengusak surai Toey. "Tidak apa-apa, Ayo pulang."

Nice kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah, dengan Toey yang mengekorinya.

"Ayo naik." Nice berkata seraya menyerahkan helm kepada Toey. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, di dalam benaknya beberapa menit yang lalu Toey mengira ia akan naik kendaraan umum, bukan naik motor ninja seperti ini.

Motor ini sangat tinggi, bagaimana dia bisa naik?

"Pegangan pada pundakku, lalu naiklah." Nice yang mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Toey segera memberikan intruksi yang langsung di lakukan oleh Toey.

"Kau sudah siap."

"Yaa P'Nice."

Nice segera memindahkan tangan Toey yang masih berada di pundaknya menjadi memeluk pinggangnya. "Pegangan yang erat, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau terjatuh nanti." Toey tertawa ringan.

Motor ninja hitamnya pun membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang. Menikmati semilir angin dengan pemandangan sore. Seraya membagi cerita bahagia yang telah mereka lalui di sekolah.

Perjalanan singkat yang menurut mereka memakan waktu lama.

"Sudah sampai."

"Terima Kasih P'Nice." Toey turun kemudian melepas helm yang ia pakai dan menyerahkannya kepada Nice.

"Eum berarti kapan-kapan aku boleh mampir ke rumahmu." Nice tersenyum menggoda."Ya tentu. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, hati-hati di jalan P'Nice." Toey berlalu sebelum ia merasakan tangannya di tarik yang membuatnya berbalik, sebelum ia merasakan bibir seseorang menciumnya.

CUP

"Aku pulang dulu." Nice pun dengan cepat melajukan motornya dengan keadaan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Ia tidak menyangka dapat seberani ini mencium bibir Toey.

Dijamin ia tidak akan memunculkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Toey beberapa hari nanti.

Toey hanya dapat terdiam tanpa berkedip. Kejadian tadi benar benar sangat cepat dan tidak terduga. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya yang merona.

Sungguh ia besok tidak berani memunculkan wajahnya di hadapan P'Nice terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tidak terduga yang dilakukannya tadi sore, malam ini Nice tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Bayang bayang kejadian tadi sore terus berputar di otaknya. Nice tidak habis pikir berani sekali ia melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Toey.

Nice takut Toey akan berpikiran buruk kepadanya.

Haishh Nice menyesal melakukannya.

Disatu sisi ia memang senang bisa mencium Toey, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa takut jika nanti hubungannya dengan Toey semakin merasa canggung.

Dia harus bagaimana?

Toey pun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Nice.

Malam ini ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, Toey selalu teringat kejadian tadi sore yang sangat mengejutkannya. Walaupun kejadian tersebut hanya beberapa detik, tetapi sampai sekarang Toey masih bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir P'Nice yang menciumnya.

Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana besok. Ia terlalu malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan P'Nice. Walaupun yang menciumnya duluan P'Nice tetapi ia yang merasa sangat malu.

Mungkin dengan berjalan jalan keluar ia dapat melupakan kejadian ini.

Semoga.

Ditempat lain Ohm juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi barang sedetikpun. Ia terus memikirkan lelaki itu.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya ini?

Ia hanya ingin fokus pada balapan yang akan dia ikuti sebentar lagi, tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak bisa pergi dari benaknya. Baru pertama kali dia sangat tidak fokus seperti ini.

"Oii Ohm kau kenapa?" Kavin menghampiri Ohm dengan memberikan minuman kaleng kepadanya, Ohm hanya membalas dengan gelengan ringan. Tidak mungkin kan ia memberitahu perihal lelaki yang selalu membayang bayanginya.

"Sebentar lagi balapan di mulai, fokuslah." Ujar Kavin seraya menepuk nepuk punggung Ohm.

Riuh suara penonton bersautan saat seorang pemandu balapan memberitahu bahwa ajang balapan akan segera dimulai. Ohm pun segera bersiap menuju motor merah kesayangannya, sebelum pandangannya berpusat pada rivalnya yang juga hadir dalam arena balap ini.

Boom Krittapak.

Ya kalian tidak salah, Dia adalah Boom Sang Ketua OSIS Assumption College.

Ohm berdecih melihat Boom kembali hadir dalam ajang balapan ini. Mereka telah menjadi rival sudah sekian lama, tidak jarang mereka saling melempar tatapan permusuhan ketika di arena balap ataupun di sekolah.

Deruman mesin motor semakin menambah adrenalin para pembalap.

Teriakan penonton bertambah riuh ketika hadirnya wanita pengibar bendera start dengan penampilannya yang sangat menggoda. Dan dengan berkibarnya bendera start, balapan dimulai.

Ohm dengan cepat memimpin balapan diikuti Boom di belakangnya. Ia dengan sigap menutup celah agar Boom tidak bisa melewatinya. Boom yang tidak kehabisan akal segera mencari celah lain, untuk dapat melewati Ohm.

Ohm yang lengah pun dapat terlewati oleh Boom. Dia mengumpat kesal, Ohm kembali memacu kecepatan motornya lebih tinggi. Tetapi ia kalah cepat Boom sudah memimpin jauh di depan yang membuatnya memenangkan balapan.

"Brengsek." Umpatan keras yang Ohm ucapkan, ia dengan kesal segera meninggalkan arena balapan. Boom yang melihat Ohm seperti itu tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia dapat mengalahkan Ohm.

Ohm mengerang kesal, baru pertama kali ini ia di kalahkan oleh Boom. Ia merasa sangat bodoh, hal kecil seperti itu ia bisa kalah. Ia meluapkan semua kekesalannya dengan melempar helm nya hingga pecah di sebuah lapangan basket di pinggir jalan.

Ohm hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya meratapi kebodohannya.

Disisi lain Toey yang melihat kejadian tersebut merasa prihatin. Ia tadi hanya ingin kembali ke rumahnya setelah melihat seseorang yang terus terusan mengumpat kesal. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui seseorang itu adalah Ohm. Kakak kelas yang ia sukai.

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya saat ini.

Toey pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Ohm. "P'Ohm apa yang kau lakukan?" Ohm yang mendengar ada orang lain pun segera menolehkan kepalanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari orang menghampirinya adalah seseorang yang selalu hadir di dalam benaknya.

Toey yang tidak mendengar adanya balasan dari Ohm pun segera bertanya lagi. "Kau kenapa P'Ohm?" Ohm kemudian berdiri dan meghampiri kursi dipinggir lapangan dengan Toey dibelakang mengekorinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Ohm ketus. Toey yang merasa kehadirannya tidak diinginkan pun segera berlalu untuk pergi sebelum seseorang mencekal tangannya untuk duduk dikursi.

"K-kenapa?" Toey gugup baru pertama kali ini ia berada sangat dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai. Jantungnya benar benar berdetak sangat kencang.

"Temani aku disini." Ohm berucap seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia tidak mengapa ia bisa berucap seperti itu.

Toey hanya dapat mengangguk, sungguh ia sangat sangat gugup saat ini, tangannya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat.

'Tuhan jika ini mimpi aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku dulu' Mohon Toey dalam hati.

Ohm hanya bisa berdiam diri, ia sungguh tidak menyangka dapat bertemu lelaki itu di sini. Dalam keadaan ia yang sedang sangat kesal. Sungguh jika tadi bukan lelaki itu yang menghampirinya mungkin dia sudah menghajar orang itu.

Ohm hanya bisa berdehem menghilangkan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Ia tidak akan memulai topik pembicaraan duluan karena itu bukan sifatnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjawab ketimbang memulai pertanyaan.

Toey yang merasakan hal yang sama pun semakin bingung, ia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Bagaimanapun Toey sangat ingin memecah keheningan antara dia dan Ohm.

"Eum.. P'Ohm tidak ingin minum? Aku bisa membelikannya di minimarket." Hanya anggukan yang Toey dapat sebagai respon, ia pun segera berlari menuju minimarket di sebrang jalan. Ohm terus memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan Toey sampai ia kembali ke lapangan.

Toey yang ditatap seperti itu merasa semakin gugup. Dengan gemetaran ia menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi minuman tersebut kepada Ohm. Ohm yang melihat kegugupan Toey hanya dapat tersenyum samar, yang tidak dapat Toey lihat.

Ohm kemudian membuka minuman tersebut dan meminumnya lalu menyerahkannya kembali kepada Toey. "Minumlah." Ujar Ohm seenaknya. Toey hanya dapat terdiam, kalau ia meminumnya secara tidak langsung dia akan berciuman dengan P'Ohm.

 _Indirect Kiss._

"Minumlah, aku tau kau haus." Toey pun menerimanya kemudian mulai meminum minuman tersebut.

Well, sudah pasti pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang ini.

Sungguh beruntung dirinya, ia tidak menyesal keluar malam jika bisa bertemu Ohm seperti ini.

.

.

Seperti kisah sebelumnya saat Toey tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan P'Ohm, pagi ini ia sangat bersemangat berangkat sekolah. Tentang kejadiannya dengan P'Nice dia sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya kejadian tadi malam, sangking senangnya sampai sampai seluruh orang yang berpapasan dengannya dia sapa.

Ia pun tak luput dari godaan teman temannya pagi ini. Toey memang tidak menceritakannya tapi dengan keadaannya yang seceria ini membuat teman temannya mencari tahu penyebabnya.

Dan tebakan mereka tidak meleset. Mereka pun langsung menggoda Toey habis habisan. Toey hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar semua godaan yang di lontarkan teman temannya itu.

Toey tidak tahu harus membalasi mereka apa, jadi dia hanya mendengarkannya sambil melihat aktivitas siswa siswi di lapangan sekolahnya.

Sejujurnya Toey memang sedang menunggui P'Ohm dan teman temanya bermain basket.

Di tempat lain Ohm juga tidak dapat menghilangkan semua bayangan yang berkaitan dengan kejadian tadi malam. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir ada apa dengan dirinya. Kenapa dia seperti ini. Ohm menghela napas panjang memikirkan itu membuat kepalanya menjadi pening.

Ia memilih menelungkupkan badannya ke meja, sambil menunggu bel masukan berbunyi.

.

.

Seraya berbaring menikmati semilir angin sejuk di atap sekolah. Menghilangkan semua penat yang memenuhi otaknya.

Boom hanya bisa terpejam meresapi angin dengan pikirannya yang berkelana entah kemana.

Beberapa potong kejadian yang menimpanya di masa lalu kembali tergiang di benaknya.

Kejadian yang membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah.

Kejadian yang melibatkan orang yang ia sayangi menjadi melupakannya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Siang hari yang terik tidak menyurutkan dua anak sekolah dasar itu untuk terus bermain di sebuah taman kota. Mereka dengan bahagianya terus bermain melupakan waktu yang di berikan oleh orang tua mereka.

Boom dan Peak.

Mereka adalah dua sekawan yang sangat tidak bisa di pisahkan. Bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, apa yang Boom lakukan Peak juga akan melakukannya, begitupula sebaliknya. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa di pisahkan.

"Boom… Ayoo kita bermain disana." Teriak Peak kemudian berlari menuju tempat yang ia tunjuk tadi. Boom segera berlari menyusul Peak yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga perosotan.

Boom kemudian ikut menaiki tangga perotan, Peak yang sudah sampai pun segera meluncur diikuti oleh Boom di belakangnya.

Mereka pun tertawa bahagia yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya ikut tertawa karena tingkah Boom dan Peak.

"Ohh.. Peak anak kucing itu kasian sekali." Tunjuk Boom kepada anak kucing di tengah jalan. Peak yang melihat pun segera berlari menuju ke pinggir jalan dengan Boom yang mengekorinya.

Peak segera menuju ke tengah jalan mengambil anak kucing malang tersebut. Sebelum suara ribut klakson mobil dan teriakan orang-orang memenuhi jalanan.

Boom yang berada di pinggir jalan juga ikut meneriaki Peak untuk segera berlari ke pinggir. Tapi naas, mobil dengan rem blong itu dengan cepat menabrak Peak begitu kerasnya yang membuat Peak terpental jauh.

Boom menangis melihat temannya sendiri terbaring tidak berdaya dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Boom hanya bisa meneriaki nama Peak dengan keras seraya mengguncang tubuh lemas Peak.

Beberapa orang langsung mengerubungi mereka, melakukan pertolongan pertama, menelpon ambulans, serta menenangkan Boom yang tidak berhenti menangis.

Bunyi decitan roda ranjang rumah sakit yang di dorong memenuhi ruangan UGD. Boom hanya bisa menangis di pelukan ibunya, dia tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini menimpa Peak.

Apakah Peak akan baik baik saja?

Apakah nanti Peak bisa bermain kembali dengannya?

Apakah nanti ia dan Peak bisa berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa?

Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar putar di otaknya. Dia hanya menginginkan Peak selamat, dia hanya menginginkan Peak kembali sadar.

Pintu UGD kemudian terbuka yang membuat semua atensi langsung tertuju pada Dokter yang menangani Peak. "Saya ingin berbicara dengan Keluarga dari Peak." Ucap sang dokter, ayah Peak pun segera berdiri mendengarkan semua ucapan dokter mengenai keadaan anaknya.

Ayah Peak hanya bisa tertunduk lemas. Boom semakin menangis melihat perubahan raut wajah ayah Peak. Sungguh Boom tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk dari Peak.

"Peak mengalami benturan yang sangat keras yang menyebabkan pendarahan pada otaknya yang tidak terlalu parah tetapi Peak juga mengalami gegar otak akibat benturan tersebut. Dan Peak saat ini sedang koma." Ucap Ayah Peak yang membuat Ibu Peak langsung menangis, dia tidak menyangka anaknya bisa seperti ini.

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit Boom terus menerus menangis, dia sudah mendengar semua penjelasan tentang keadaan Peak dari ibunya.

Dia sungguh menyesal, dia sangat merasa bersalah.

Boom sangat membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga Peak.

Bagaimana nanti hari harinya tanpa senyuman Peak, tanpa tawa Peak. Boom sangat tidak ingin merasakan hal seperti itu.

Selama Peak koma setiap hari Boom selalu mengunjungi Peak, membacakannya cerita, menceritakan semua kegiatannya di sekolah. Seminggu lebih dia melakukan itu semua, tidak jarang ia menangis melihat perban dan selang infus yang melekat di tubuh Peak.

Peak pasti merasakan kesakitan.

Beberapa minggu kemudian. Berita mengejutkan pun tiba, Ayah Peak memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pengobatan Peak di Singapura. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang semua keputusan itu, demi kesembuhan Peak mereka rela melakukan apa saja.

Dan hari keberangkatan Peak menuju Singapura akhirnya tiba. Keluarga Boom ikut membantu mengurusi semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan keluarga Peak. Boom tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia tidak bisa membatalkan keputusan ini.

Boom hanya anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengajukan pendapatnya.

Menangis hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

Menatapi wajah Peak yang masih berbaring dengan damainya, berusaha mengingat kembali semua hal indah yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

Boom menangis tersedu-sedu, semua yang pernah mereka lakukan sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenangan yang selalu Boom simpan dengan baik. Boom sudah siap jika suatu saat dia bertemu kembali dengan Peak dengan keadaan yang sudah berbeda.

"Boom.. sebentar lagi Peak akan di pindahkan. Ayo kita segera ke mobil." Ibu Boom seraya mengusak surai Boom, dia sangat kasian kepada anaknya yang harus berpisah dengan kawan lamanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini semua demi kebaikan Peak.

Mereka kemudian menuju ke mobil untuk mengantar keluarga Peak. Selama perjalan Boom hanya bisa menatapi jalanan dengan penuh kesedihan.

Salam perpisahan dan ucapan selamat jalan tak hentinya terlontar dari bibir mereka. Tangis ibu Peak dan Ibu Boom pun pecah. Boom yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertunduk, menangis dalam diamnya. Ibu Peak yang melihat Boom pun langsung memeluknya erat.

Sebelum panggilan tanda keberangkatan membuat mereka harus segera menuju pintu keberangkatan.

Boom menangis, ibunya menangis di pelukan ayahnya, melihat pesawat yang membawa keluarga Peak telah lepas landas.

Semua hari-hari yang dilalui Boom tanpa Peak terasa suram. Sifat Boom menjadi berubah tidak lagi ceria seperti dulu, ia lebih memilih mengurung dirinya di kamar. Sampai ia beranjak dewasa hidupnya hanya berjalan monoton.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Boom tersenyum getir mengingat semua kejadian itu.

Dia kembali mengingat saat-saat Boom kembali bertemu dengan Peak.

Saat itu sedang di adakannya MOS untuk menyambut murid-murid baru, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah yang tidak asing di pandangannya. Wajah yang sangat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun ini. Ia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Peak teman masa kecilnya.

Ia dengan tergesa-gesa menanyai ibunya mengenai kepulangan Peak, dan benar dugaannya itu adalah Peaknya.

Boom sangat ingin memeluk Peak saat itu juga, sebelum dia menyadari bahwa Peak tidak akan mengingatnya lagi. Peak sudah sangat berbeda. Bukan seperti Peak yang dulu, Peak yang lugu sudah hilang.

Dia pun selama ini hanya bisa memperhatikan Peak dari jauh.

Dan tentunya mencintanya dari jauh.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Kembali berkenalan dengan Peak dan membuat dirinya menjadi teman baru untuk Peak.

Boom sudah tidak ingin mengingat semua masa lalunya lagi. Dia sudah ingin menguburnya dalam-dalam, menyimpannya hanya untuk dikenang oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sawadde...**

 **Yehet! Chapter 5. Semoga memuaskan kalian ya.. Semoga tidak ancur..**

 **Thanks yang sebelumnya udah review, follow, dan favorite. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu aku terima dengan baik, karena dengan adanya kritik dan saran dapat membuat FF yang aku buat bisa jadi lebih baik. Hehe:D**

 **Dont forget to review..**

 **Thank You :) HAPPY NEW YEAR 2K17!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Cuaca yang sangat cerah menyelimuti Thailand pagi ini. Kicauan burung dengan merdu mengiringi aktivitas pagi beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan santainya.

Lain dengan Beam, pagi cerahnya harus diusik oleh seseorang yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

Well, siapa lagi kalau bukan Bonne.

Apa yang kalian rasakan jika pagimu yang tenang diganggu oleh orang menyebalkan. Kalian pasti sangat marah dan pasti ingin memakinya dengan berbagai umpatan kasar bukan.

Itulah yang Beam rasakan saat ini. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Bonne mengapa dia senang sekali mengganggu hidup Beam. Sebenarnya apasih yang Bonne inginkan. Beam sudah lelah dengan semua kelakuan yang Bonne lakukan kepadanya.

Beam hanya menginginkan ketenangan dalam paginya, hanya itu.

BRUKKKK

Dengan tidak elitnya Beam tersungkur di hadapan sang pelaku. Ia mengaduh kesakitan disertai makian yang Beam tujukan hanya untuk Bonne seorang.

"Upss maaf kaki ku berulah lagi." Ujar Bonne enteng dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat-buat. Beam menggeram kesal. Sang pelaku tertawa mendengar geraman Beam yang menurutnya lucu, Bonne sungguh tidak takut dengan semua kekesalan dati Beam dalam benyuk apapun untuknya.

Bonne kemudian melenggang pergi seraya bersiul senang.

Selama perjalanan Bonne terus memikirkan semua hal buruk yang pernah ia lakukan pada Beam. Bagaimanapun yang ia lakukan itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ia hampir setiap hari mengacaukan pagi Beam dengan cara mengganggunya.

Sejujurnya, ia sangat menyukai Beam, hanya saja cara dia menyampaikan rasa suka nya ini sangat keterlaluan. Bonne tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa seperti ini kepada Beam. Ia terlalu menyukai semua kelakuan Beam saat dia kesal ataupun marah, itulah yang menyebabkan Bonne semakin gencar mengerjai Beam.

Dia bukanlah lelaki romantis yang akan membelikan bunga ataupun coklat kepada orang yang dia sukai. Sungguh dia bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu. Menurutnya hal-hal romantis seperti itu sangat menggelikan.

Sepertinya Bonne harus menyudahi kegiatannya mengerjai Beam mulai saat ini. Ya sebenarnya ia sangat kasian melihat Beam terus menerus mendapatkan perlakuan tidak mengenakkan seperti ini.

Dan mungkin Bonne akan merubah caranya untuk mendekati Beam secara normal.

 _Tapi nanti._

.

.

Boom segera berlari kencang menyusul keterlambatannya. Tidak biasanya ia terlambat seperti ini, ia sungguh merutuki semua kesialan yang menimpanya pagi ini. Sungguh jika bukan karena ban motornya yang kempes ia tidak akan terlambat.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal setelah berlarian dari bengkel menuju sekolah tercintanya. Ia terus berharap bisa tepat waktu sampai di sekolah.

Tapi naas, bel masukan telah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, helaan nafas panjang ia keluarkan. Boom dengan lapang dada harus menerima hukuman keterlambatannya yaitu membersihkan lapangan . Ia kemudian bergegas mengambil peralatan besih-bersih digudang.

Membersihkan lapangan yang luasnya sungguh bukan main itu membuatnya lebih memilih menyerah, tapi dia tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawab. Menghela nafas hanya itu yang bisa Boom terus lakukan.

"P'Boom boleh pinjam sekopnya?"

Boom hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Objek yang ada di depan matanya benar-benar mengejutkan. Semenjak pertama kali melihatnya baru pertama kali ini Boom bisa berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"P'Boom kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ohh.. Tidak apa-apa. Y-ya kau boleh m-meminjamnya." Sial kenapa ia bisa segugup ini, batinnya. Boom ingin menarik semua umpatan-umpatannya mengenai keterlambatannya kalau berakhir dia bisa bertemu dengan Peak.

"P'Boom aku bisa membantu mu membersikan bagian ini." Peak menawarkan seraya mengembalikan sekop yang tadi dia pinjam. Boom yang mendapat tawaran seperti itu merasa senang, dipikirannya ia bisa berduaan membersihkan bagian lapangan disertai percakapan-percakapan yang ia harapkan bisa membuatnya menjadi dekat dengan Peak.

Tapi sisi baiknya berkata bahwa tawaran itu akan membuatnya merepotkan Peak di hari pertamanya bertemu. Boom hanya ingin Peak mendapatkan _first impression_ yang baik bukan dengan cara merepotkannya seperti ini.

Boom sungguh bimbang, ia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"P'Boom kau melamun?" Peak segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Boom.

Boom tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, dan semakin bingung ketika melihat Peak mulai membersihkan lapangan yang menjadi bagian Boom. Ia semakin terlihat bodoh hanya bisa berdiam diri. Sungguh ini bukan Boom yang seperti biasanya. Peak yang melihat keterdiaman Boom juga merasa bingung, di pikirannya apa ia melakukan kesalahan, dia hanya ingin meringankan tugas Boom tidak lebih.

"P'Boom…" Panggil Peak lalu menepuk pundak Boom, membuat sang empunya pundak merasa terkejut.

"Y-ya.."

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku?"

"Ahh tidak tidak. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Sangkal Boom dengan gelengan kepalanya, Peak sungguh tidak mengganggunya dia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Kau kelihatan bingung P'Boom." Boom tersenyum malu, Peak yang melihat senyum itu merasa tidak asing. Seperti sebuah senyuman seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Senyuman yang mampu membuatnya bahagia, senyuman yang sangat dia rindukan.

Tapi siapa?

Peak tidak bisa mengingat lebih jauh lagi, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari kehidupannya. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Peak mencoba keras untuk mengingatnya tapi itu semua membuatnya merasakan sakit kepala.

"Peak.. Kau baik?" Sentuhan Boom membuatnya kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata, Peak hanya bisa menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya?

.

.

Hari ke tiga semenjak insiden Nice yang mencium Toey, Nice memberanikan diri untuk memunculkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Toey. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pengecut hanya gara-gara mencium Toey dengan tiba-tiba.

Dan keputusannya untuk ini sudah bulat. Nice sudah menguatkan tekadnya untuk melakukan ini.

Ya, Nice akan memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya kepada Toey. Waktu tiga hari sudah cukup untuknya memikirkan semua hal. Sungguh Nice benar-benar terpikat oleh Toey, walaupun mereka baru-baru saja berkenalan, tetapi itu tidak menjadi masalah besar dalam dirinya.

Dengan persiapannya yang sudah matang, tepat jam 9 nanti dia akan mendatangi kelas Toey dan mengungkapkan semuanya, dengan berbekal bunga dan coklat.

Gugup, yang Nice rasakan saat ini. Berjalan di koridor sekolah yang ramai dengan detakan jantungnya yang sangat kencang. Nice sungguh tidak menyangka, hanya karena ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang bisa membuatnya segugup ini.

Berbagai macam kalimat telah Nice siapkan, bibirnya berkomat kamit merapalkan doa doa yang sekiranya dapat membuatnya tenang. Kelas Toey sudah di depan mata, kegugupannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia ingin lari menyelamatkan jantungnya yang sepertinya akan keluar karena detakannya yang sangat kencang.

Sayangnya target sudah di depan mata, menatapnya penuh tanya, yang semakin membuat Nice merasa gugup. Sekali lagi ia rapalkan doa-doa untuk melancarkan aksinya ini. Berdehem sebentar merangkai kembali kata-kata yang sebelumnya sempat tercecer karena rasa gugupnya.

"Euum T-toey. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ya silahkan."

"Saat hari pertama MOS hari dimana aku melihatmu, hari dimana aku memiliki niat mengenalmu lebih jauh. Disitulah aku yakn dengan diriku sendiri bahwa aku telah menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama." Menghela nafas sebentar seraya melirik reaksi Toey.

"Memang ini terlalu cepat, belum ada sebulan kita berteman tetapi aku sudah berani menyatakan perasaanku. Hanya ini yang ingin ku lakukan, membuatmu menjadi milikku. Dan maaf aku telah lancang menciummu. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti kata hati ku Toey, Aku tidak bisa memendam rasa suka ku ini terlalu lama. Aku mencintaimu Toey. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Suara riuh siswa siswi mengiri pernyataan cinta Nice kepada Toey, memenuhi koridor depan kelas Toey dengan teriakan-teriakan menggoda Nice.

Toey yang menjadi target utama dari pernyataan cinta ini hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan tidak menyangka. Dia sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ini sangat mendadak baginya. Toey sangat terkejut Nice akan melakukan hal seperti ini di hadapan orang banyak.

Toey sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Toey… Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Y-ya P'Nice."

"Jika kau menerimaku silahkan kau ambil bunga ini, jika kau menolakku silahkan kau ambil coklat ini."

Teriakan siswa siswi semakin menjadi, lontaran kata-kata terima memenuhi gendang telinga mereka berdua. Toey hanya dapat melihat sekeliling enggan menatap Nice yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Sebelum dia melihat seseorang yang dengan angkuhnya menyender pada pintu kelas menyaksikan dengan seksama kejadian itu.

Ohm menatapnya dengan wajah minim ekspresinya, yang jika di telisik lebih jauh memiliki makna tersendiri. Wajah itu seperti memberitahu Toey untuk tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Nice. Tapi dengan cepat Toey menampik semua pikiran yang ada di benaknya. Ohm tidak mungkin seperti itu.

"Toey.." Panggil Nice mengharapkan jawaban dari Toey.

"A-akuu…"

 **TBC**

Yeayyy Chap 6. Hehehehehehe :D TBC nya gak tepat yaa.. Ini ngelanjutnya kilat mumpung ide lagi ngalir, sekarang waktu untuk update ff ku berkurang semenjak masuk sekolah. Tugas-tugas sudah mulai numpuk plus utang-utang uang kas dan lain-lain yang harus di bayar segera. Aku jadi curcol kan.

Okeyy silahkan dibaca yaa.. semoga tidak mengecewakan. Kritik dan saran selalu aku terima dengan baik. Jangan lupa Follow dan Favoritesnyaa yaaa.

And Dont Forget To Review, Thank You :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

Hening menunggu jawaban sang target pernyataan cinta mendominasi kelas Toey saat ini. Ia sungguh bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi sekarang ini. Apa yang ada di hadapannya ini seperti mimpi. Toey masih tidak percaya Kakak kelasnya Nice mengaku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Demi planet pluto yang tidak pernah dianggap, apakah Toey saat ini sedang tertidur?

Ini terlalu mendadak bagi Toey.

Toey hanya dapat terdiam membeku layaknya patung manekin. Memikirkan semua keputusan yang memang harus ia putuskan segera.

"A-aku… P'Nice aku tidak bisa memutuskannya saat ini, ini terlalu mengejutkanku. Beri aku waktu."

"Baiklah, hari senin sore di taman belakang sekolah aku menunggumu Toey."

"Ya P'Nice."

Selama dua hari Toey harus memikirkan matang-matang keputusannya ini. Sepertinya Toey harus menenangkan diri dari rasa keterkejutan yang masih melingkupinya. Ditambah teman-temannya yang tidak berhenti menggodanya habis-habisan sesusai acara pernyataan cinta yang mengejutkan.

Tapi sejak kejadian tadi Toey tidak berhenti memikirkan Ohm yang mentapinya, sungguh tatapannya seakan memberitahu Toey untuk tidak menerima P'Nice.

Seperti tatapan cemburu yang tersembunyi.

Tapi Toey tidak ingin besar kepala dulu, mungkin saja itu hanya halusinasi Toey yang tidak sengaja melintas di pikirannya. Toey masih sadar diri jika ia tidak pantas untuk Ohm.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat seluruh siswa siswi langsung berlarian menuju kantin memperebuti makanan yang ada di sana. Tak luput juga dengan Ohm dan gengnya, dengan angkuhnya mereka berjalan memasuki area kantin. Tidak ketinggalan suara-suara teriakan perempuan yang mengaku menyukai salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka pun memilih tempat duduk di pojok kantin, berbincang-bincang seraya menunggu Film yang sedang membelikan makanan.

PRANGGGG

"Haisshhh Brengsekk!" Ohm segera berdiri mencekal tangan sang pelaku yang telah menumpahkan sop ke bajunya.

"M-maafkan a-aku ss-sungguh aa-aku tidak s-sengaja."

BUGHH

Hantaman dari Ohm yang membuat sang pelaku penumpahan langsung tersungkur tidak berdaya di lantai kantin. Ohm yang tidak puas kembali melayangkan tinjuannya, berkali-kali Ohm menghajar lelaki itu tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang berani melerainya. Kuasa Ohm di sekolah ini sungguh tinggi, jika ada yang berani melerai Ohm yang sedang menghajar seseorang maka ia tidak segan menghajar orang itu juga.

Suara pekikan iba memenuhi kantin saat ini, tapi tidak ada yang berani maju untuk memberhentikan keberingasan Ohm yang sedang kalap.

Suara rintihan kesakitan lelaki itu memenuhi gendang telinga Ohm, yang tidak pernah digubris oleh sang empunya. Ohm terus saja melayangkan tinjuan yang berakhir sang korban tersungkur jauh mengenai meja kantin.

Ohm terdiam melihat lawannya sudah tidak berdaya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin, ia sudah tidak berselera makan karena kejadian tersebut.

Atap sekolah adalah tujuan Ohm. Berbaring seraya menatap langit menikmati sejuknya angin. Mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok untuk menemani dirinya yang sangat merasa kesepian.

Well, silahkan menertawainya. Orang brengsek yang kesepian seperti dirinya memang pantas ditertawai.

Ohm hanya dapat tersenyum kecut, menyadari kekejaman dunia untuk dirinya. Ia menginginkan ibunya, ia rindu pelukan ibunya. Setetes air mata yang sudah bertahun tahun lamanya tidak ia keluarkan akhirnya tumpah. Menangisi semua hal yang sedang memenuhi relung hatinya. Menumpahkan semua derita yang ia hadapi.

Sebelum suara langkah kaki seseorang memenuhi keadaan atap sekolah yang sunyi. Membuat Ohm yang tersadar dan segera berdiri dari tidurnya kemudian menghapus air mata sialannya ini.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat mengetahui lelaki itu yang sedang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

.

.

Toey hanya ingin menghindari teman temannya sambil menenangkan keadaan jantungnya yang masih sangat terkejut. Bukannya pergi ke kantin karena ulah mereka yang menyeret Toey.

Alasan ke toilet memang cukup ampuh untuk menghindari teman temannya. Toey memilih untuk menuju atap sekolah. Menikmati angin sejuk di atap sekolah seraya melupakan semua kejadian tadi pagi.

Berjalan pelan ketika mengetahui ada seseorang yang telah mendahuluinya. Dan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut bahwa orang itu adalah lelaki yang ia sukai. Keheningan melanda mereka selama beberapa menit, Toey tidak tahu harus berbicara apa setelah tidak sengaja melihat aliran air mata di pipi sang kakak kelas.

"Duduklah."

Satu kalimat meluncur bebas dari bibir Ohm yang membuat Toey sedikit tersentak, ia kemudian melangkah menuju meja dan segera mendudukkan dirinya.

Kembali keheningan memenuhi atap sekolah, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memecah keheningan tersebut. Ohm lebih memilih menikmati sepuntung rokoknya ketimbang memecah kesunyian, begitu pula dengan Toey yang lebih memilih menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang menghampirinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang melanda pastinya membuat kalian merasa bosan, dan Toey sedang merasakan itu. Bagaimanapun ia ingin memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka. Ia ingin melontarkan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang saat ini sedang memenuhi otaknya, tetapi ia takut jika dalam pertanyaannya itu dapat menyinggung Ohm.

"Kau melihatnya?" Toey segera menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ohm dengan ekspresi yang sedikit bingung. Ohm yang melihat ekspresi bingung dari Toey segera merubah pertanyaannya. "Kau melihatku menangis?" Toey mengangguk seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Silahkan kau menertawakanku." Toey terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Ohm, Toey bukan orang yang akan menertawakan orang lain yang sedang menangis walaupun di deoan umum sifatnya sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Aku bisa mendengarkan semua keluh kesah mu P'Ohm." Ohm tersenyum getir. Toey merasa kesal dengan mulut bodohnya yang seenaknya berbicara. "Eumm jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Hanya sedang merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sudah meninggalkanku sejak aku berusia 5 tahun."

"Ibu P'Ohm sakit?"

"Tidak, ia meninggal akibat ulah dari kekejaman ayahku." Toey terkejut, kehilangan seorang ibu ketika usianya masih sangat kecil, yang ada dipirannya pasti masa kecil P'Ohm tidak seperti masa kecil anak yang lain.

Bolehkah ia memeluk P'Ohm nya? Bolehkah ia memberikan kalimat penenang untuk P'Ohmnya?

"Ayahku yang biadab selalu memukuli ibu ku entah itu dengan ikat pinggangnya atau dengan benda benda lainnya, aku hanya bisa menangis melihat ibu ku diperlakukan seperti itu." Toey melihat aliran air mata kembali melewati pipi Ohm.

"Ibuku adalah wanita cantik dengan senyumannya yang sangat indah, harus rela mati karena ayahku yang memukulnya dengan balok kayu tepat dihadapanku."

Ohm terdiam, ia baru menyadari dirinya telah menceritakan hal seperti ini kepada orang lain. Tapi ia merasakan perasaan lega setelah mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya mengenai kekejaman ayahnya.

Toey adalah orang pertama yang beruntung dapat mengetah kisah Ohm.

Toey hanya bisa terdiam ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sungguh merasa tidak menyangka kehidupan yang di jalanin P'Ohm akan sekejam ini. Ia dulu mengira Kakak kelasnya itu memiliki keluarga yang utuh.

Dan Toey juga tidak menyangka P'Ohm mau bercerita kepadanya.

Toey segera mendongak ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki, Ia melihat Ohm meninggalkan atap sekolah. Toey segera menyusul kepergian Ohm, mengekorinya sampai koridor sekolah dan harus berpisah ketika harus menuju kelas masing-masing.

Pikiran Toey masih berkecamuk, ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan ayah P'Ohm yang dengan teganya membunuh ibu dari anaknya langsung di depan mata.

.

.

Tugas sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahnya memang melelahkan. Sore ini seharusnya dia sudah berada di kamar miliknya berbaring sembari membaca tumpukan komik yang meraung raung minta di baca.

Well, seharusnya itu yang Boom lakukan. Tetapi sore ini dia harus _stay_ di ruang OSIS menunggu anggota anggotanya berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat Pensi akhir tahun. Kegiatan turun temurun sebagai hiburan siswa siswi Assumption College.

Boom menghela napas berat, sudah ada sepuluh menit ia menunggu anggotanya yang tidak juga menampilkan batang hidung mereka.

Apa mereka melupakan jadwal hari ini.

"P'Boom maafkan kitaa terlambat." Segerombolan manusia yang diyakini sebagai anggota OSIS satu persatu memasuki ruangan. Wajah datar Boom sudah dapat mengartikan bahwa Sang ketua OSIS tidak suka menunggu.

Rapat dimulai, seluruh anggota tanpa segan mengajukan pendapat sekiranya apa yang pantas untuk Pensi akhir tahun. Mereka sepakat mengambil bakat bakat siswa siswi per kelas untuk menjadi pengisi acara.

Waktu dua jam setengah mereka lalui hanya untuk membahas masalah pensi sekolah, Boom bergegas menuju parkiran sekolah yang sudah sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, ia sangat merindukan kasurnya dan komik komik kesayangannya.

Suara deruman motor memenuhi jalanan sekolah yang tampak sepi, sebelum ia melihat seseorang di depan gerbang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu jemputan. Peak adik kelas yang merangkap sebagai teman masa kecilnya.

"Menunggu jemputan?"

"Eh iya P'Boom, kau sendiri baru pulang?"

"Ya habis rapat OSIS. Ayo aku antar pulang." Peak segera menolak dengan mengibaskan tangannya, ia tidak ingin merepotkan P'Boom dan juga rumah mereka pasti tidak searah. "Tidak usah P'Boom."

"Tidak apa-apa anggap sebagai balas jasa tadi pagi." Boom menyerahkan helm kepada Peak yang diterima dengan ragu. "Ayo naiklah." Tambah Boom.

Peak kemudian dengan cepat menaiki motor Boom, aba aba berangkat dari Boom membuat Peak tertawa kecil. Melintasi perkotaan ditemani langit sore yang indah membuat mereka tidak ingin sampai tujuan dengan cepat.

"Kau bisa tunjukkan jalan rumah mu?"

"Lurus saja P'Boom, lalu belok kiri rumah ku di ujung jalan warna putih." Boom mengangguk kemudian segera mengikuti pentunjuk yang telah Peak berikan.

Boom segera berhenti di depan rumah bercat putih dengan tanaman berbagai macam bunga memenuhi halamannya. Ternyata kebiasaan ibu Peak masih sama, merawat bunga bunga indah di pekarangan rumah.

Peak segera turun dari motor dan memberikan helm kepada Boom. "Terima Kasih P'Boom." Peak tersenyum, yang langsung di balas Boom dengan senyuman balik.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Boom mengangguk, dia sangat merindukan kedua orang tua Peak yang sudah dia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah, beserta suara cicitan merdu burung yang saling membalas. Bonne merenggangkan otot otot tubuhnya, kepalanya sungguh pusing karena tidur panjangnya. Menguap lebar lalu membuka gorden dengan senyuman sumringah menyapa burung burung yang bertengger di pagar kamarnya.

Hari ini Bonne akan menjalankan aksinya yaitu mengajak Beam berjalan-jalan. Mengisi _weekend_ mereka setelah enam hari penuh diisi dengan belajar dan belajar. Bonne tidak ingin membuang buang waktu ia pun segera bersiap menjemput sang pujaan hatinya.

Menuruni anak tangga rumah dengan tergesa gesa kemudian mengeluarkan motornya dan segera tancap gas menuju rumah Beam. Dengan hati yang gemira Bonne memacu motornya dengan tenang seraya bersenandung riang. Hati Bonne saat ini sangat berbunga bunga, ia membayangkan semua hal yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Beam, ia segera mengetuk pintu dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi tante, Beamnya ada?" Bersikap sopan di depan Ibu Beam adalah salah satu trik Bonne, mungkin saja dia bisa diterima menjadi menantu.

"Pagi, silahkan masuk. Tante panggilkan Beam dulu." Bonne dengan senang hati menunggu Beam seraya matanya tidak berhenti mengelilingi isi rumah keluarga Beam.

"Ada perlu apa?" Beam cuek, ia mendengus kesal. Kenapa di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini dia harus bertatap muka dengan Bonne.

"Ayo kita pergi berjalan-jalan."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, sebagai permintaan maaf telah mengganggu mu terus. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" Ujar Bonne dengan tampang memelasnya, Beam memutar bola matanya malas. Dasar pemaksa.

Beam dengan berat hati menerima tawaran Bonne, bagaimanapun ini akhir pekan tidak seru jika hanya diisi dengan berbaring dirumah. Bonne tersenyum lebar sungguh harapannya tidak pernah meleset jauh.

Tekadnya dalam satu hari ini dia akan membuat Beam tertawa karenanya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hehehehe I'm Back...**

 **Chap 7 semoga suka yaa. Oyaa makasih yang dari Chap awal sampai Chap sekarang udah follow, favorite dan review. Huhu aku terhura sekalii.. Aku author newbie tapi ngeliat respon kalian yang positif aku jadi senang plus semakin semangat. Terima Kasih banyak semuanyaa. Kalian semua vitamin bagi ff aku..**

 **Jangan lupa Review yaa klik favorite dan follow juga.**

 **Thank you :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

.

.

 _Tekadnya dalam satu hari ini dia akan membuat Beam tertawa karenanya._

Bonne tertawa renyah melihat Beam yang terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan tingkah Beam saat ini, jika kalian ada di posisi Bonne kalian pasti akan sependapat dengan Bonne.

Ia pun segera menyerahkan helm kepada Beam yang langsung diambil dengan kasar oleh Beam, lalu menaiki motor Bonne tanpa aba aba dan hampir membuat mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan.

Bonne segera memacu motornya meninggalkan rumah Beam, menelusuri jalanan perkotaan di temani hembusan angin pagi yang menyejukkan. Sejujurnya Beam saat ini masih sangat kesal dengan kehadiran Bonne yang sangat mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Ia ingin sekali memaki sekaligus memukuli Bonne, meluapkan semua rasa kekesalannya kepada lelaki itu.

Inginnya sih seperti itu.

Bonne berdeham. "Kau tidak ingin memeluk pinggangku." Dengan reflek Beam memukul punggung Bonne.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau jatuh." Sambung Bonne disertai tawanya. Beam yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko pun lebih memilih memegangi pundak Bonne ketimbang pinggang, Bonne merespon dengan senyuman yang sangat merekah di bibirnya.

Ia masih tidak menyangka hal yang selalu ia impikan akhirnya terjadi, sejak kemarin ia tidak berani memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi.

Selama perjalanan ia sudah memantapkan tekadnya untuk merubah cara dia mendekati Beam. Ia tidak mungkin terus menerus mengganggu Beam yang pastinya semakin membuat dirinya semakin buruk di pikiran Beam. Ia tidak ingin Beam semakin membencinya.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Kita sudah sampai" Beam menuruni motor Bonne dan langusung memasuki taman bermain yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Siam Park City adalah tujuan mereka, taman bermain dengan berbagai macam wahana di lengkapi taman air yang luas. Beam sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi taman bermain ini, Ia sungguh merindukan permainan permainan disini.

Bonne yang melihat Beam melamun segera menarik tangannya menuju wahana _roller coaster_. Beam yang menyadari wahan _roller coaster_ tujuan mereka segera menghempaskan tangan Bonne.

"Kau takut yaa" Bonne menunjuk muka Beam dengan senyuman menggodanya, yang langsung di tepis kasar. Beam dengan berani menghampiri wahana _roller coaster_ tersebut membuktikan kepada Bonne bahwa ia tak takut sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak takut kok." Balasnya dengan lantang.

"Ayo kita buktikan." Bonne tersenyum lalu kembali menarik tangan Beam.

Berputar putar mengelilingi lintasan _roller coster_ selama beberapa menit membuat kepala Beam terasa pening ditambah wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Bonne yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Beam langsung tertawa geli. Beam yang menjadi objek tertawaan hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Bonne.

Selama berjam jam lebih mereka mengelilingi Siam Park, tidak ada satu pun wahana yang terlewatkan oleh mereka. Mereka berbagi tawa, berbagi kebahagian bersama. Sungguh mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Bonne mengatur napas. "Ayo kita cari minum." Ia pun segera menggandeng tangan Beam menuju tempat duduk untuk mereka beristirahat.

"Duduklah disini biar aku yang mencarinya." Beam hanya menggangguk melihat kepergian Bonne yang pergi mencari minuman untuk mereka berdua. Ternyata tidak buruk juga menerima tawaran Bonne ke taman bermain. Bonne ternyata anaknya asik, ya walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan jika sudah menyangkut hal ganggu menggangu.

Beberapa menit menunggu kepergian Bonne, ia pun tersentak kaget ketika merasakan dingin di pipinya. "Kau membuatku kaget." Beam meninju lengan Bonne yang membuat empunya lengan langsung meringis. Beam hanya tersenyum mengejek kemudian merampas minuman dari tangan Bonne.

"Kau mau bermain kemana lagi?" Tanya Bonne menatap Beam, yang ditatap hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu tak tahu. Dari tadi pagi hingga sore mereka terus berkeliling wahana memainkan semua permainan tanpa terlewat satu pun. Berjam jam mereka bermain dan lelahnya baru terasa sekarang.

Sungguh luar biasa bukan.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua menaiki sepeda berkeliling kota bangkok menikmati hembusan angin kencang di hiasi pemandangan sore hari yang sangat indah. Memacu kencang sepeda mereka seraya melupakan sejenak semua penat yang melanda selama seminggu.

"Kau senang hari ini?" Bonne berteriak nyaring tetap memacu sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Yaaa." Balasnya tak kalah nyaring, sungguh jika tadi dia menolak tawaran Bonne dia pasti akan sangat menyesal.

"Terima Kasih mau menerima ajakanku."

"Terima kasih juga mau mengajakku."

Mereka tersenyum bahagia dengan latar langit sore diiringi kicauan burung yang menemani tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat. Tertawa bahagia seolah olah tiada hari akhir untuk esok.

.

.

Gerimis pagi menyelimuti kota Bangkok pagi ini, Toey berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya, meliuk liukkan tubuhnya menghindari tabrakan dari orang orang yang berlalu lalang. Sebelum cipratan genangan air hujan dari motor merah tak tahu diri mengenai bajunya, Toey hanya bisa mengumpat kesal kepada pelaku yang sudah melaju kencang tanpa mempedulikan Toey.

Sesampainya di sekolah bibirnya tak henti berkomat kamit mengumpati semua hal yang ada di hadapannya. Pagi ini _mood_ Toey sangat hancur dia masih sangat kesal dengan pengendara motor tadi.

Beam yang melihat baju Toey kotor pun mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa dengan bajumu Toey?". Toey yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu mendengus sebal sungguh telinganya masih sangat sensitif, ia pun langsung berlalu menuju kelasnya tanpa harus repot repot menjawab pertanyaan Beam.

Dengan kesal ia menaruh tas nya kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, menatapi rintik hujan yang dengan perlahan dapat meluapkan rasa kesalnya.

Pelajaran matematika sungguh membuat kepalanya pening, tidak ada yang ia mengerti sedikitpun. Toey hanya bisa mengangguk pura pura mengerti seraya mencatat asal semua rumus yang dijabarkan gurunya di papan tulis. Matanya sungguh berat untuk sekedar terbuka beberapa menit, ia ingin sekali menelungkupkan badannya dan memenjamkan mata barang sedetik saja.

"Toey kau tak apa?" Tanya Aof seraya mengguncang tubuh Toey yang hanya di balas anggukan lemas. "Kalau tidak enak badan lebih baik pergi ke UKS saja." Lanjut Aof.

Toey menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengantuk." Aof hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Toey dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Dan akhirnya bel yang ditunggu pun tiba. Bel istirahat yang merupakan surganya para anak sekolahan, tidak butuh waktu lama kantin sekolah pun langsung dipenuhi oleh semua murid yang ingin mengisi energi mereka. Bercengkrama seraya menikmati sajian makanan yang akan memenuhi perut mereka yang lapar. Tak luput juga guyonan mereka lontarkan sebagai penghibur jiwa.

Tidak seperti murid lain yang lebih memilih menghabiskan makanannya di kantin, Toey lebih menyukai memakan bekalnya di kelas, menikmati pemandangan kakak kelas mereka yang bermain basket merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri.

Sedikit bernostalgia, Toey mengingat moment pertama ia bertemu dengan Ohm –Kakak kelas kesayangannya. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, senyuman yang akan selalu menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

Dan kejadian akhir akhir ini yang sungguh mengejutkannya, interaksinya bersama lelaki itu membuatnya masih merasa tidak percaya. Bahagia, pasti. Jika kalian yang ada di posisi Toey saat ini pasti hanya satu kata dengan makna besar itu yang akan kalian rasakan.

Terlintas di otaknya mengenai P'Nice, kakak kelas yang telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Toey. Dan hari ini adalah harinya, hari dimana Toey akan menjawab semuanya. Beberapa hari ini dia sudah memikirkannya dengan sangat matang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu oleh Nice, hari dimana ia akan menerima jawaban mengenai pernyataan cintanya kepada sang adik kelas Toey. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyukai Toey, ia hanya terlalu menyukai senyum Toey. Ketika senyuman itu merekah jantungnya akan berdetak tidak karuan.

Nice tersenyum mengingat semuanya, mengingat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Toey. Ketika ia dengan tidak sengaja melihat Toey yang sedang tertawa bersama temannya. Mungkin ini _Love at the first sight._

Banyak yang bilang cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah cinta terindah yang bakal kita alami. Cinta yang akan membuat kita selalu mengingat bagaimana pertemuaan yang tidak pernah disengaja itu menyebabkan benih benih cinta bersarang di hati.

Guy menepuk pundak Nice. "Oii ngelamun aja kerjaannya, pasti mikirin jawaban adik kelas itu." Nice tersenyum simpul. Dan setiap menit yang ia lakukan adalah melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya mengawasi jarum jam yang berputar seperti siput.

KRINGGGGGG!

Sebutlah ini surganya anak sekolahan selain istirahat. Well, apalagi jika bukan bel pulangan, layaknya semut yang sedang berbondong bondong keluar dari sarangnya, mereka pun segera memenuhi gerbang sekolah untuk kembali ke rumah masing masing. Lain halnya dengan Nice, ketika bel berbunyi ia dengan sigap merapikan semua peralatannya dan segera keluar kelas menuju tempat tujuannya.

Nice segera berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah, ia tidak mempedulikan orang yang telah ia tabraki. Tujuannya hanya satu bertemu dengan Toey.

Sesampainya di sana Nice segera meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya. Dan manik mata hitam pekatnya langsung melihat Toey yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang seperti ingin meloncat keluar.

Nice melangkah mendekati Toey yang ada di hadapannya. Berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mendengar jawaban dari Toey. Banyak kemungkinan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Kemungkinan dia di terima arau kemungkinan dia di tolak.

"P'Nice kau tidak apa apa?" Tanyanya saat melihat keadaan Nice yang tampak berantakan.

Nice menggeleng. "Aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit berlari saat kesini."

"Aku langsung _to the point_ P'Nice. Aku sangat menghargai perasaan P'Nice kepadaku, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Maafkan aku, masih ada yang lebih baik dari aku P'Nice."

"T-t-tapi kenapa? Aku kurang apa di matamu Toey."

"Ini bukan masalah kurang lebihnya seseorang P'Nice, tapi ini tentang hati jujur aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak. Aku sungguh minta maaf P'Nice."

"Aku mengerti. Jangan terus meminta maaf kepadaku seolah olah kau melakukan kesalahan besar. Tapi aku senang bisa menyampakan perasaan ini kepada mu, aku merasa lega. Ya, walaupun aku gagal." Nice tersenyum, kemudian memberikan sebuket bunga dan sebuah coklat kepada Toey.

Nice menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ini mungkin terlalu _girly_ tapi aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa. Anggap saja sebagai kenang kenangan." Toey menerima dengan sungkan yang langsung di hadiahi usakan lembut pada rambutnya.

"Terima Kasih P'Nice." Toey termenggu melihat kepergian Nice tapi ia juga merasa lega karena sudah mengatakannya. Menurutnya Cinta itu tidak dilihat dari segi fisik atau kelebihannya, tapi cinta itu di lihat dari ketulusan hati untuk menerima pasangan apa adanya.

Cinta itu butuh proses dan tidak di paksakan.

.

.

Lampu kerlap kerlip, bau asap rokok yang mengepul, dan segelas _Champagne_ yang menjadi teman Ohm saat ini. Menemani malam sepinya sebagai penghibur jiwanya yang rapuh. Melihat teman temannya yang dengan bahagianya menari bersama wanita penghibur.

"Tidak ikut bergabung sama yang lain." Tegur Kavin seraya meminum _Cocktail_ nya, Ohm yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng, entah kenapa ia menjadi tidak tertarik dengan semua hiburan disini, Ohm hanya ingin menikmati minumannya sampai ia merasa bosan.

"Besok malam ada balapan lagi. Kau ikut?"

"Hm."

"Kuharap kau tidak terkalahkan lagi. Haha." Goda Kavin yang segera di hadiahi _death glare_ oleh Ohm. Dan Kavin pun kembali menuju lantai dansa meninggalkan Ohm sendiri di meja bar. Ohm hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, di saat saat seperti ini ia sangat merindukan sosok ibunya. Sosok yang selalu dia kenang dalam lubuk hatinya.

Getaran ponsel di celananya mengalihkan atensi Ohm, dan segera mengangkatnya tanpa repot melihat si pemanggil.

"Hm."

 _Pulanglah. Ada yang harus papa bicarakan._

"Bicaralah sekarang."

 _Ini penting. Papa mohon pulanglah sebentar._

Ohm mengumpat kecil dan segera mematikan panggilan secara sepihak, lalu segera keluar menuju parkiran bar. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia memacu motornya tanpa memikirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Justru akan lebih baik jika ia mati, ia bisa menemui ibunya. Tanpa harus melawan segala macam ketidak adilan yang menimpa dirinya.

Dua puluh menit perjalan Ohm lewati untuk sampai ke kediaman keluarga Pawat. Dengan berat hati ia memasuki ruang tengah. Tanpa rasa hormat ia segera menduduki sofa yang tersedia, siap mendengarkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Ohm papa ingin memberitahu sesuatu, bulan depan papa akan menikah dengan tante Jane. Ia akan menjadi mama tiri kamu. Kau adalah anak papa satu satunya dan izinmu adalah salah satu hal yang sangat penting." Ohm mendecis sungguh ia sangat muak melihat wajah lelaki ini.

"Ck.. Kau masih menganggapku anak. Aku yakin aku bukan satu satunya anakmu, pasti banyak diluaran sana para jalang yang sedang mengandung benihmu. Aku benar kan?"

"Jaga omongan mu Ohm. Kau ku sekolahkan untuk berkata sopan kepada orang tua, bukannya seperti ini." Ayah Ohm segera berdiri dengan muka merah menahan amarah, dan hampir melayangkan tamparan ke pipi Ohm.

"Kau mau menamparku. Tampar saja dengan senang hati aku terima. Lelaki sepertimu itu tidak pantas mendapat panggilan Papa." Ohm memiringkan kepalanya mengumpankan pipinya tanpa rasa takut kepada sang ayah.

PLAKKK

Tamparan keras yang dengan tepat mengenai pipi Ohm membuat darah segar mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Wanita yang dari tadi berdiri di samping ayahnya pun berjengit kaget melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Tampar saja aku sepuasmu, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus hidup seatap dengan orang sepertimu. Lebih baik aku menemui ibu di sana daripada harus menerima semua kelakuan bejatmu. Aku muak liat wajahmu Brengsek."

BUGHHH

Hantaman keras mengenai wajahnya yang menyebabkan dirinya tersungkur ke lantai. Ayahnya memang tak akan segan menghajarnya, ayahnya itu iblis dengan wujud manusia. Sungguh kenapa dulu bisa ibunya jatuh cinta sama lelaki brengsek seperti ayahnya.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI. SEKARANG!"

Tanpa protes Ohm meninggalkan rumahnya, memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa mempedulikan kendaraan lain di jalanan tersebut. Umpata umpatan kasar ia lontarkan dengan keras. Meluapkan semua amarahnya, meluapkan semua kekesalannya. Berharap Tuhan dapat mengasihaninya. Berharap Tuhan memberikan keajaiban yang akan merubah semua kehidupannya.

Kembali Ohm memacu kendaraannya lebih tinggi sebelum cahaya mobil menyilaukan menghampirinya dan Ohm tidak bisa mencerna semua kejadian yang datang kepadanya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Ia hanya dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang terpelanting keras ke aspal jalan dan berguling beberapa kali.

Ohm tidak bisa merasakan apa apa saat ini, dan entah kenapa semua kejadian yang menimpa hidupnya kembali terputar dalam memori otaknya, ingatan yang sudah ia kubur sangat dalam kembali berputar bagai kaset rusak. Ingatan ketika ibunya dipukuli ayahnya, ketika ibunya menangis kesakitan, ketika ibunya meninggal di hadapannya. Dan tanpa sadar ia menangis pilu.

Tak luput terlintas di otaknya senyuman seseorang yang akhir akhir ini selalu memenuhi benaknya. Sebelum kegelapan melingkupi semuanya.

.

.

Pagi pagi sekali Toey sudah bersiap menuju sekolah. Ia dengan semangat menyusuri jalanan kota Bangkok seraya bersenandung kecil. Menikmati udara pagi yang menyejukkan.

Sesampainya di kelas ia segera melaksanakan kegiatan piket kelasnya, membersihkan ruangan kelas seorang diri. Itu memang sudah niatnya dari awal. Menurunkan semua bangku anak kelasnya tanpa mengeluh.

"Pagi Toey."

"Pagi Aof." Toey segera mengalihkan atensinya dari lapangan.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Aof seraya menyodorkan _sandwich_ ke hadapan Toey.

"Aku sudah sarapan kok." Toey tersenyum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memperhatikan lapangan. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini, entah kenapa ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak, tapi ia tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

Bel berbunyi pertanda pelajaran pertama dimulai, semua murid tampak khidmat mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang guru. Tidak dengan Toey, sejak pagi tadi ia tidak bisa fokus barang sedetik pun. Berjam jam Toey lalui tanpa ada penjelasan yang menyangkut di otaknya.

Entah perasaannya saja, dia merasa ada sesuatu hal buruk menimpa seseorang tapi siapa. Ia bukan cenayang yang dapat menebak suatu kejadian. Baru pertama kali ini ia dilingkupi perasaan tidak tenang seperti ini.

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba, Toey menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Pikirannya menerawang jauh mengharap tidak ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa orang orang terkasihnya.

"Toey, ayo ke kantin." Ajak Peak.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya Beam yang Nampak khawatir melihat Toey yang terlihat tidak bersemangat, yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Sungguh kau tidak apa apa?" Kali ini Aof yang bertanya, Aof memang yang paling dewasa diantara mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak apa apa sungguh."

.

.

 **TBC**

Yayyy Aku kembali, setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update chapt 8 juga. Sebenarnya ini Chapter sudah dipersiapkan dari minggu lalu, cuman baru sempet ngelanjut hari ini. Okayy sudah deh cuap cuapnya. Harapanku semoga kalian suka, semoga ngak ngecewain.

Dont forget to Review, Favorits, and Follow.

Sangkyuuu~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama tiga hari ini Toey merasakan perasaan tidak enak di dalam lubuk hatinya, dan selama tiga hari ini Toey tidak melihat kehadiran Ohm di sekolah. Ia tahu senakal nakalnya Ohm tidak pernah membolos. Selama tiga hari semua konsentrasinya di sekolah kacau balau.

"Peak, kau bisa membantuku?" Toey menghampiri Peak yang sedang menulis di bangkunya.

Peak mendongak. "Membantu apa?"

"Mencari tahu kabar P'Ohm. Aku tidak tahu harus mencari berita kemana lagi, hanya kamu yang bisa ku andalkan Peak."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan P'Ohm?" Tanya Peak penuh selidik.

Pertanyaan yang tepat mengenai hati Toey, Ia tahu Peak sangat tidak suka jika Toey menyukai Ohm.

Peak hanya tidak ingin kejadian yang pernah menimpanya terjadi juga pada diri Toey. Sudah cukup Peak saja yang merasakan.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan, dia cinta pertamaku Peak. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk melupakan hasilnya pun tetap nihil. Percuma saja Peak."

"Aku melarangmu menyukainya karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu juga. P'Ohm tidak pantas untukmu, dia tidak baik untuk mu. Dia hanya akan membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu."

"Kau hanya melihatnya dari luar saja Peak, kau tidak mengetahui sosok P'Ohm yang sebenarnya. Aku mohon bantulah aku Peak."

Peak menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, istirahat kita akan menemui P'Fluke teman P'Ohm." Toey langsung mengangguk setuju, dan dengan menanyakan kabar Ohm kepada teman-temannya Toey berharap perasaan gundah di hatinya ini hilang.

Kemungkinan kemungkinan yang ada di benak Toey akhirnya terjawabkan. Bel istirahat Peak dan Toey menemui P'Fluke di markas mereka. Mengesampingkan rasa takut mereka demi sebuah kabar mengenai keberadaan Ohm. Dan jawaban yang di dapatkan sungguh membuat Toey terkejut.

"Ohm selama tiga hari ini di rawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Kondisinya sangat tidak bisa di bilang baik. Dia kritis."

Toey berharap ada yang salah dengan pendengaran. Ia ingin menangis di tempat saat itu juga, tapi ia sadar pantas kah ia menangisi Ohm. Ohm bukan siapa-siapanya Toey. Perasaan ini hanya Toey yang memiliki.

Pikiran Toey berkecamuk, banyak hal yang sedang berkeliling di otaknya. Dan pemeran utama yang membuat pikiran Toey berkecamuk adalah Ohm. Lelaki malang yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, murid Assumption College berbondong-bondong memenuhi gerbang sekolah untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Toey, ia dengan cepat memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit dimana Ohm di rawat.

Toey memberanikan diri untuk menjenguk Ohm. Melihat keadaan orang terkasihnya. Lelaki rapuh yang ia cintai. Lelaki malang yang dengan pandainya menutupi semua kerapuhannya dengan baik. Dengan sedikit berlalri Toey menaiki tangga rumah sakit. Meneliti satu persatu nomor-nomor pintu kamar rumah sakit.

Dengan perlahan Toey membuka pintu bertuliskan 132.

Lelaki itu tertidur dengan damainya, tanpa terusik sedikitpun oleh suara-suara dari luar. Hanya ada suara dari _elektrokardiografi_ yang memenuhi ruangan. Toey beringsut mendekati ranjang Ohm, meneliti wajah tampannya yang dihiasi beberapa luka, mengelus rambut Ohm seolah olah mengantarkan kekuatan.

Menggenggam tangan Ohm seolah memberi semangat untuknya bertahan hidup. Ia bukan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan hanya saja ada perasaan membuncah dalam hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk memberi semangat kepada Ohm.

Sekitar dua jam lebih ia terdiam membisu di selimuti keheningan dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Ohm. Merapalkan berbagai macam doa untuk kesembuhan orang terkasihnya.

Dengan perasaan tidak rela Toey segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ohm dengan kesunyiannya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Selamat malam, cepat lah sembuh P'Ohm."

.

.

Rintik rintik hujan mengawali pagi Toey hari ini, seolah olah menggambarkan perasaan Toey yang masih dilanda rasa khawatir. Pikirannya berkelana kemana mana, ia tidak bisa fokus barang sedetikpun. Ia hanya ingin waktu berjalan cepat sehingga ia bisa kembali menemui P'Ohm yang masih berbaring tidak berdaya.

"Pagi Toey." Hanya anggukan yang diterima Beam. Aof yang mengerti keadaan Toey hanya bisa menyuruh Beam diam.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar P'Ohm, yang kita bisa lakukan hanya berdoa dan berdoa. Aku tahu perasaan mu sekarang ini Toey." Aof berucap seraya mengusap punggung Toey, memberinya penyemangat.

"Kau seperti mayat hidup Toey, tidak bertenaga sama sekali." Celetuk Beam yang langsung mendapatkan senggolan keras dari Peak.

Toey hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi semua celotehan teman-temannya. Tatapannya selalu tertuju pada lapangan sekolah, menatapi rintik rintik hujan yang berjatuhan menggenangi lapangan.

Toey berjalan cepat menuju perpustakan, ia merutuki gurunya yang seenak jidatnya menyuruh Toey menuju ke perpustakan berkali-kali hanya untuk mencari referensi remedial ulangan bahasa inggris. Memang salah dirinya yang –bisa-bisanya—mendapatkan nilai ulangan di bawah rata-rata.

Toey hanya mengharapkan rasa kasihan dari gurunya.

Sungguh.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi Toey belum bisa beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya sebelum tugas yang di berikan guru sialan itu selesai. Kondisi Toey saat ini tidak bisa di bilang baik, rambut acak-acakan, sepatu yang entah di mana keberadaannya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya meluapkan semua rasa kekesalannya itu.

Dengan emosi Toey pun segera memakai sepatunya asal setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas keparat itu. Ia pun dengan kecepatan penuh menuruni anak tangga sekolah yang sudah sepi tanpa memperdulikan tali sepatunya yang belum terikat sempurna.

Toey hanya ingin cepat sampai ke rumah sakit melihat kondisi Ohm. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu tempat yaitu kamar rawat Ohm.

Sesampainya di sana, Toey dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar rawat Ohm. Melihat keadaan Ohm yang masih sama seperti kemarin, tidak ada perubahan kecil yang Toey temui dari diri Ohm.

Sungguh rasanya Toey seperti sang kekasih yang dengan sabar menunggu kondisi lelakinya untuk membaik.

Toey hanya bisa tersenyum getir, harapannya sebagai kekasih Ohm hanyalah angan yang sangat susah untuk di capai. Ohm bagaikan langit dan Toey bagaikan bumi yang sangat sulit untuk di pertemukan. Toey hanya bisa menampakkan batang hidungnya saat Ohm tidak bisa melihat keberadaan.

Tapi nanti saat Ohm kembali bisa melihat dunia, Toey akan kembali untuk bersembunyi dari penglihatan Ohm. Toey masih belum berani untuk menampakkan keberadaanya secara langsung ke hadapan Ohm.

Katakanlah ia terlalu pengecut.

Tapi memang seperti inilah Toey, ia hanya bisa mencintai seseorang dari jauh tanpa pernah melakukan suatu usaha yang sekiranya dapat membuat dirinya berhasil.

Toey terlonjak kaget saat melihat pergerakan kecil yang di buat oleh Ohm, ia dengan cepat mengucek matanya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dengan cepat Toey memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Ohm.

Ia tidak memanjatkan doa apapun sejak tadi, tapi yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya sungguh keajaiban. Ia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Ohm yang dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

Perasaannya campur aduk, ingin sekali ia memeluk Ohm saat ini. Memberinya ucapan terima kasih masih mau bertahan. Tapi itu hanyalah keinginan Toey yang tidak dapat terlaksana.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekati ranjang Ohm setelah kepergian sang dokter. Ia dengan hati-hati melangkahkan kakinya seolah-olah yang sedang ia dekati adalah hewan buas.

Ohm yang menyadari keberadaan seseorang segera menatapnya penuh selidik. Ohm masih tidak mengerti dengan kondisinya saat ini, ia tiba-tiba terbangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang sangat menyakitkan. Ditambah kehadiran seseorang semakin membuat kepalanya pening.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Toey menghela napas ternyata Ohm masih seperti dulu. Dingin dan _To the point._

"K-kau saat i-itu mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya, teman mu yang tahu P'Ohm." Toey menundukkan kepalanya saat dilihat Ohm menatapinya terus menerus.

"Lalu kau yang menjagaku?" Tanya Ohm yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Toey.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya takut sekali denganku, seingatku kau tidak melakukan kesalahan pada ku kan." Toey mengangguk sekali lagi yang membuat Ohm merasa jengah, ia seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang bisu.

Daripada semakin pusing Ohm lebih memilih membaringkan kembali tubuhnya ke ranjang mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang sedang dilanda pening hebat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu P'Ohm." Ohm mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa melirik Toey sedikitpun.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sekolah Assumption College di kejutkan oleh berita Ketua OSIS yang terlibat perkelahian di sebuah bar ternama. Berita itu tersebar begitu cepat dari mulut ke mulut para siswa siswi. Guru-guru yang mendengar berita sang Ketua OSIS berkelahi hanya bisa menggeleng kepala tidak menyangka, Siswa yang selalu mereka bangga-banggakan karena kewibawaannya ternyata memiliki sisi yang buruk juga.

Peak yang mendengar berita berkelahinya Boom sontak terkejut, Peak menganggap Boom adalah orang baik yang patut di contoh akan tetapi hanya satu masalaha seperti ini banyak orang yang merasa kecewa termasuk dirinya. Jujur dirinya menyukai sosok Boom sejak pandangan pertama.

Entah apa alasannya bisa jatuh cinta dengan Boom, tapi Peak benar-benar sudah terperosok dalam kenikmatan yang namanya cinta. Memang ini terlalu cepat walaupun mereka bertatap muka hanya sebentar.

Tapi memang cinta tak memandang seberapa lama kalian mengenalnya bukan.

Cinta itu tidak terduga.

Dan Peak sedang merasakannya, jantungnya berdebar saat mata itu menatapnya, pipinya merona saat senyuman manisnya tersemat untuk Peak seorang.

Jatuh cinta memang membuatnya lupa daratan.

"Hey Peak kau melamun." Tepukan keras di bahunya membuat Peak harus kembali ke dunia nyata.

Peak mendengus kesal. "Tidak." Beam yang tidak percaya segera menyusul Peak yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya di koridor sekolah.

"Memikirkan siapa?" Tanya Beam dengan nada menggoda. Peak yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Beam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sesampainya di kelas Peak segera menghampiri Aof yang sibuk berkutat dengan handphone miliknya. "Aof aku ingin bicara."

Aof mendongak. "Hm. Bicaralah."

"Bukan disini. Omongan ini privasi, aku tidak mau ada orang yang tahu selain kau."

Aof tersenyum menggoda. "Curhat yaa."

Atap sekolah adalah tujuan mereka untuk bercengkrama. Pilihan tempat yang tepat untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit. Peak sang pelaku utama tidak tahu akan memulai darimana. Masalah cinta seperti ini terlalu baru baginya. Yah walaupun dulu ia pernah menjadi kekasih Ohm, tapi ingat itu hanyalah permainan.

Dan hubungan itu Peak tidak pernah menganggapnya terjadi di kehidupannya.

"Aof aku jatuh cinta."

"Hm. Sama siapa? Oh jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta sama Bonne."

"Lelucon mu tidak lucu sungguh, dekat sama Bonne saja tidak apalagi sampai jatuh cinta."

"Lalu sama siapa kau jatuh cinta?"

Kembali hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Aof yang dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan Peak seraya melihat keadaan sekolah mereka yang ramai.

"Dengan P'Boom." Perkataan yang sontak membuat Aof menoleh cepat.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?"

"Kau tahu cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba, aku jatuh cinta pada P'Boom juga tiba-tiba. Kau nampak terkejut, kenapa kau menyukai P'Boom juga?" Tanya Peak tersenyum menggoda.

"H-hah tidak kok. Aku hanya kaget saja."

"Jujur aku kecewa Aof, saat dengar berita P'Boom berkelahi di club malam. Orang yang selalu aku bangga-bangga kan melakukan tindak kekerasan di sebuah bar, yang juga tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang hobinya minum-minum atau sekedar mencari _one night stand._ "

Peak berjalan mondar-mandir, menghela napas sebentar untuk kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda.

"Pikiran ku kemana-mana Aof. Aku bingung, memang aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi rasa khawatir,kecewa,sakit jadi satu sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kenapa kau diam saja Aof? Beri tahu aku sesuatu?"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Dan cobalah positif thinking."

"Positif thinking katamu? Berkelahi di bar apa aku masih bisa positif thinking hah!"

"Kau minta saran, aku sudah memberikan saran dan begini tanggapanmu. Aku hanya memberi saran Peak, kau terlalu terbawa emosi. Ingat P'Boom juga bukan siapa-siapa mu, dia juga tidak bakal tahu kau disini sedang mengkhawatirkannya."

Peak terdiam membisu, perkataan Aof tepat menohok ulu hatinya.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Aof benar dia bukan siapa-siapa P'Boom, kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya, kau benar aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Rasa khawatirku memang akan terbuang sia-sia. Terima kasih atas sarannya.. Aof."

Aof terdiam kaku, ia merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa sedikitpun menahan kata-kata pedas yang akan menyakitkan siapa saja. Ia tahu perkataannya tadi sangat menyakitkan bagi Peak.

Memang ia pantas untuk disalahkan

.

.

Peak berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah, perkataan Aof terus saja tergiang di dalam benaknya. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya memang bukan siapa-siapa P'Boom. Rasa khawatirya hanya akan terbuang sia-sia. P'Boom juga tidak akan tahu jika ia disini memeliki perasaan kepadanya.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang mengesampingkan kenyataan yang ada.

"Peak kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara ini, suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya. Peak menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi saja sampai-sampai mendengar suara P'Boom.

"Peak." Sentuhan lembut di bahunya membuat Peak dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang. Dan dengan mata terbelalak kaget Peak sedikit mundur menjauhi P'Boom yang nampak bingung. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah sang pelaku utama yang terus memenuhi otaknya.

"Kau baik?"

"Y-ya aku b-baik P'Boom."

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Hm. T-tadi ada urusan sebentar."

Di tengah koridor sekolah yang sepi mereka berbincang. Memecah keheningan yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

"P'Boom wajah mu tidak sakit?" Tanya Peak khawatir.

Boom terkekeh. "Lebam seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku." Katanya seraya menatap lembut mata Peak.

"Berarti kau sudah sering berkelahi?"

Boom terdiam, pertanyaan yang Peak lontarkan sungguh membuat dirinya bimbang untuk menjawabnya. Dia memang Ketua OSIS yang memiliki nama baik di sekolahnya, tapi tidak dengan di luar sekolah. Boom di luar sekolah sama seperti lelaki pada umumnya yang lebih suka berkelahi.

Bisa di katakan Boom tidak beda jauh dengan Ohm. Hanya saja Boom dapat menutupi sikap buruknya dengan baik ketika di sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab ku P'Boom? Berarti benar kau sering berkelahi?"

"Maafkan aku, seperti inilah aku yang sebenarnya Peak. Jabatan Ketua OSIS hanya tameng ku untuk menutupi semua sikap buruk ku ini."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf P'Boom? Kau tidak salah apa-apa kepadaku?"

"A-aku hanya merasa buruk Peak. A-aku merasa seperti orang jahat."

Entah apa yang terjadi pada diri Peak, tapi ia merasakan perasaan emosi dalam dirinya membuncah. Ia merasakan matanya memanas, melihat P'Boom dengan tatapan sendunya, ia merasakan _dejavu_. Peak merasa pernah melihat seseorang di masa lalu yang juga pernah mengeluarkan tatapan yang sama persis seperti P'Boom.

"P'Boom sebaiknya kita obati lukamu." Dengan segera Peak menarik pergelangan tangan Boom menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Dengan cekatan Peak mengambil kotak P3K, mendudukan Boom ke ranjang UKS sekolah. Peak dengan teliti mengobati luka di wajah Boom tanpa menyadari wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Boom.

Boom yang menyadari jarak di antara dirinya dengan Peak yang sangat pendek pun, mengambil kesempatan untuk memperhatikan wajah sahabat kecilnya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang mengisi relung hatinya.

"Sudah selesai P'Boom." Peak mundur selangkah ketika menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Boom.

Boom tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Hening, tidak ada lagi percakapan yang mereka bicarakan lagi. Peak tidak tahu akan membicarakan topik apalagi, begitu pula dengan Boom yang merasa bingung.

"Eum. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu P'Boom."

"Ya. Hati-hati." Boom tersenyum

Peak segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dengan keadaan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Dengan perlahan ia menarik napas berulang-ulang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

.

.

TIN TIN

Toey terlonjak kaget ketika perjalanannya yang tenang harus di kagetkan dengan klakson motor yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ayo ku antar pulang."

Toey menggaruk tengkuknya merasa bingung dengan lelaki di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba mengajukan kalimat seperti perintah kepada dirinya. Ia juga tidak merasa mengenal lelaki bermotor ninja putih dihadapannya ini.

"Aku Ohm."

Toey terbelalak kaget mengetahui lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah Ohm. Kakak kelas tercintanya. Sungguh Toey benar-benar tidak menyadari lelaki itu adalah Ohm. Toey merutuki helm _full face_ yang menutupi wajah tampan kakak kelasnya. Ia juga tidak menyangka, Ohm sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, seingatnya Ohm bisa keluar dari rumah sakit minggu depan.

"Naiklah, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Perintanya seraya memberikan helm kepada Toey yang langsung di ambil dengan tangan gemetar dan dengan gugup Toey menaiki motor Ohm.

Coba kalian yang ada di posisi Toey, lelaki yang kalian suka menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah. Kalian pasti akan merasakan hal seperti Toey bukan. Gugup disertai rasa bahagia.

Toey merasakannya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia menepuk pipinya sekeras mungkin untuk membuktikan bahwa kejadian ini bukan halusinasinya.

"Tunjukkan arah rumahmu." Perintahnya lagi yang langsung dijawab cepat oleh Toey.

Hanya keheningan yang menemani perjalanan mereka, tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan untuk memecah keheningan ini. Toey sibuk dengan pikirannnya sendiri sedangkan Ohm sibuk konsentrasi mengendarai motornya.

Sesampainya di rumah Toey, ia pun segera turun dari motor Ohm dan langsung menyerahkan helm milik Ohm.

"Terima kasih P'Ohm." Toey tersenyum.

"Ya. Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Ohm dengan nada yang santai.

"Hati-hati P'Ohm." Ujar Toey sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menatap kepergian Ohm hingga menghilang di balik belokan jalan.

Toey tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak menyangka hal yang selalu ia impikan dapat terjadi hari ini. Dalam hatinya ia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah kado yang di berikan Tuhan kepadanya. Well, walaupun Toey tidak tahu kado dalam rangka apa.

Toey yakin tidurnya malam ini akan sangat nyenyak

.

.

TBC

Sawadde :D

Heheheh I'm back. Semoga suka ya sama chapter ini. Semoga memuaskan. Jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan mohon di maafkan. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu saya tunggu. Terima kasih untuk kalian-kalian semua yang udah follow, favorite plus review. Seneng deh liat reaksi-reaksi kalian yang positif, jadi penyemangat untuk ngelanjut ini ff. Udah dehh segitu aja cuap cuap dari saya. Sekian terima kasih.

Dont forget to review guys :)


End file.
